Amazon
by The Angel Of Ruin
Summary: Sakura is an amazon who will be taking her 'test' to become a woman. What will happen when one of the requirements is to capture a MAN? specificly a certain uchiha? Will love bloom, or will hate consume them all? Saku/Sasu Naru/Hina Ino/Shika Ten/Nej
1. Prologue

_Hey there! yes i'm still alive...well not for ver long after you done with me. But Anyways, I have not forgotten about my other story Cat Woman Meooow I just have a writers block. I will eventualy finish another chappie. for now please_ **READ AND REVIEW**! **I beg of youuuuuu pleaseee enjoy! oh! and **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own Naruto Cuz If I Did...You Would See Little Uchiha Brats With Pink Hair And Emerald Eyes Runnin Around :)**

* * *

'_Chirping to the right…rustling 34__ to the left. Bingo! Gotcha…'_ –rustling- "May you rest in peace your time that you've been here was as fruitful as the last." With that whispered prayer she shot her arrow straight into the heart of the deer. The deer gave a cry and fell to the floor.

Sakura swiftly made her way over to the deer and said a small prier to her goddess Artemis*. Then she slid the animal onto her shoulder and began her journey back to her mother's palace where she will be the one to serve the feast. This was her 4th deer killed today; once she made it back she dropped the deer on the ledge before the steps to the front door.

She rolled her shoulders after a long journey, her shoulders were very stiff. She smirked at the ceremony that was to be held in her name. She had finally turned the age of 18, she will now be able to take the test that her mother and ancestors took, to show that they have come of age, the age of a women. Yes, she had surpassed her classmates and had been given the chance to become a woman years ago, but she refused. she did not believe she was ready.

She, once again, heaved the animal over her shoulders and walked up the stairs. She opened the doors and was received cheers and whistling from all over. She grinned and lifted the animal over her head and shoulders and cheered "laurus*!" a chorus of "_laurus!_"s was heard.

Tsunade, a women of a tall stature, with a slender figure approached her, Sakura dropped the animal in front of her and knelt to the ground and bowed her head in respect. It became quite when her mother stood in front of her, she was serious, then with what felt like hours to Sakura she felt a hand on her shoulder. when Sakura looked up she saw her mother smiling and Sakura's own face broke out into a smile.

"My daughter! She has finally ripened for the test that our ancestors have taken to show that they are fully matured women! Tonight we feast to show our gratitude to our goddess Artemis! And to celebrate the opening ceremony of my daughters liberation as a true woman!" once more cheer erupted from the crowd of amazons. Sakura stood with her arms in the air and cheered as well, she was soon attacked with a barrage of hugs from her best friends.

She laughed and hugged back, "I can't believe it! You're finally taking the test! This is so exciting!" Ino, a platinum baby blue eyed blond exclaimed excitedly. "Y-yes, our dear sister is going to become a woman tomorrow." Exclaimed Hinata the shy one of the group; she has dark blue hair with natural highlights of light blue hair. She has lavender colored eyes with no pupils.

"Whoa! My little sister is finally becoming a woman, now you can fight side by side with me and your mother." Said TenTen ruffling Sakura's hair, she had chocolate brown hair wrapped tightly into 2 buns. She had dark brown eyes as well and is a year older then all the girls in the group. Sakura grinned at her and said "Careful I just might take your place since I'm so good." TenTen rolled her eyes and said, "You wish, don't get cocky kid. You got a ways to go."

* * *

Sakura yawned and got up from bed and stretched, she cracked her knuckles and her back and started to stretch her limbs as to not cause injury. She smiled because today was the day that she would start the test to become a woman, to prove that she could hold her own like her mother can. So that one day she can be in the legends her mother is in, so that she can be the greatest ruler of her people.

She looked in the mirror and studied her reflection, her waist long pink hair. She tied it up in a ponytail; leaving only her bangs out to frame her face. She studied her emerald green eyes. They shined like the stars in the pitch-black sky. Her perfect complexion, her face was in a heart shaped form, she looked refined and fragile. Nothing of which applied to her, she was the complete opposite, she fought till she passed out from pure exhaustion and she practiced everyday from morning to dusk practicing her fighting moves.

She lived to defend her people, she promised herself that she would never put anything before her people. She grabbed her bow and arrow and headed outside to practice before her mother called her to get ready for her assessment. She walked out into the morning freshness; she could tell it was only 5 in the morning. She smiled and walked to her training area, no one knew where that was except her mother.

She dropped her bow and arrow case next to a tree and rolled her shoulders to loosen up a bit. She then settled into a stance then she released another quick rush of air, she began her barrage of kicks and punches to the air. she would practice her jumps and flips as well as her defensive moves. Someone watched her from the bushes in curiosity, they watched as her body moved in a fluid motion when she threw a kick or a punch. It narrowed its eyes when it heard some ruffling from the tree above it.

Its eyes widened when it realized what was going to happen, a grunt was heard then a body dropped to the floor. Sakura turned and caught the body before it actually hit the floor. Tinking it was a young one from the her village. Her eyes opened dramatically and then narrowed she threw the body against the tree. Before it hit the tree the person from the bushes jumped out and caught it, "Alright! This isn't hot potato here! I'm a real person you know!" Sakura growled at the person, she mentally measured the distance from the space she was at to where her bow was.

"You don't belong here…this is forbidden territory. You are in the land of the amazons, do you not know that you will be sentenced to death?" asked Sakura with all the venom in her voice she could muster. "Oi! We're men! We aren't afraid of some little girl! Dattebayo!" at that Sakura snapped she let out a mighty battle cry and leapt to her bow and arrow. To the men's surprise she was faster then they expected in less then a second she had grabbed her bow and started to shoot at them. After they fended off the arrows they searched for her again.

But she mysteriously vanished; Naruto became frustrated and pulled his mask off. "Where did she go!" "You idiot! Put your mask back on your not aloud to let her see you!" yelled Shikamaru. Before Naruto could answer Sakura appeared behind him and slammed her fists into his back. Naruto slipped from the branch he was sitting on and landed face first into the dirt. Sakura flipped and aimed a kick toward the other person there with them. Shikamaru's eyes widened and he blocked her kick, with a sickening crack the whole group heard bones crack.

At that Sakura smiled a wickedly sick smile at Shikamaru and spinned to gain momentum to land another kick. Shikamaru took the hit full force; he smacked against a tree and landed on the ground holding his right arm seeing as it was snapped in half. Sakura landed gracefully in a fighting stance. She looked around and counted 4 people, she narrowed her eyes and launched herself at the third one resting on the tree, he put his hands up and matched her every move.

With every punch and kick Sakura was getting more frustrated at that moment. She took a breath and jumped away; within seconds she thought of an idea and launched herself once more. She pulled out a small dagger and threw it at the man; she then jumped up higher into the branches of the trees.

The man followed her with quick agility and fluidity; she was impressed and disgusted with her opinion at that same moment. Once she reached the top she made sure to jump high in the air so that she would have room for her next move. As expected the man followed her straight up and she, in a split second turned and grabbed him in a bear hug, he was struggling to be released but Sakura would not budge.

Sakura was special in her Amazonian race, she had the strength of 20 women at the peek of their youth and strength, she was faster then 10 cheetahs put together. She was smarter than any of her classmates, she had one of the highest IQ's in her village. She prided herself in pure practice and study. She tightened her grip and started to spin downward toward the ground at a high speed, she smiled when she realized that she was going to end up killing these disrespectful men. Once she was about 5 feet from the ground she let go and jumped to the side.

She saw him impact the ground but yet smoke appeared and a log replaced the man that was about to hit the ground. She grounded her teeth in frustration, _'dammit why don't you just __**die**__ already!'_ she saw movement out of the corner of her eye and jumped out of the way before a sharp knife could hit her. She turned to look and saw the 4th man with a group of small knives in his hands. She moved in a split second from her spot, and she regained her balance on another tree branch.

She launched herself once more at the 3rd man and landed a kick on his stomach, she was satisfied when she heard the sudden rush of air escaped his lips. She spinned and landed on the ground, she glared at the group of men and said in a venomous voice "If you _**ever**_ step foot here again in Amazonian territory I promise you I will kill you on the spot. I am being generous to my enemies and letting you live your pathetic lives. But heed my warning…or you will meet my goddess Artemis when I take your pathetic lives."

The men helped each other and disappeared in a second. Sakura breathed in and out twice and then grunted and held her head. She hated dropping from high altitudes in split seconds she would always get bad headaches. She breathed once or twice again and got up with her bow and arrow. She ran a hand through her hair and started to walk off, it took her about half an hour to reach her house. Her mother was outside her home talking with the general for what she suspected, to be the rules of her test for today. She told herself to forget what had happened this morning in her training ground. She has to focus on her test or she would be distracted for the rest of the day.

She put her fist on her heart and bowed, "Merry Meet* General, how are you today?" The general smiled and copied her movements. "Merry Meet Sakura, doing well what about you?" Sakura smiled and said, "Very well also, I'm excited for the test I will take today. Have you decided what the requirements shall be?" The general smiled and said, "Why yes I have. And might I say it is very…creative"

Sakura gave her a questionable look but then shrugged it off. "When shall I be informed of my requirements?" "In about an hour or so. Your mother will bring you to the city square and there the requirements shall be announced. I look forward to you succeeding my young warrior." Sakura gave her a smirk and said, "I plan on succeeding general, no doubt about that outcome." She raised her fist to her heart and said "Merry Part* general, I will see you in an hour." The general once again copied her movements and recited "Merry Part Sakura."

Sakura sighed and ran her hand through her hair once she pulled it out of the ponytail. Her mother studied her by the corner of her eye; Sakura's posture was rigid as if ready for attack at any moment. She looked stressed…and had a tint of pink on her cheeks. Sakura never blushed, so that meant that she had exerted herself earlier today. "Sakura, my dear what have you been doing this fine morning hm?" Sakura's posture stiffened for a second and then relaxed, "nothing mother, nothing at all."

At that her mother gasped, Sakura's posture went rigid once more and held her breath. "You have been _**training**_ again this morning haven't you!" Sakura let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, "mother! What is so wrong with training?" Tsunade pinched her ear, Sakura let out a yowl of pain. Which did not go unnoticed by the queen, "young lady what have I told you about training _every __**single **__**day?**_ Hm?" Sakura grimaced and recited, "That it will –yank- ouch! Kill me –yank- _ouch!_ One of these days –yank- _**ouch!**_" Once she was suffice about Sakura's answer she let go.

Sakura glared at her mother and mournfully rubbed her ear, "Theirs nothing wrong with training mother. Training makes you stronger, makes you more aware of your surroundings. Training accustoms your body to reflexes so that when you are attacked you do not hesitate but defend."

Tsunade rolled her eyes and said "Child, just listen to your self! You sound as if there is a war approaching our way! Or better yet someone was going to attack you at any time!" Tsunade laughed and waved her hand as if to dismiss her child's little speech. Sakura just rubbed her ear and sulked, Tsunade rolled her eyes and flicked Sakura's forehead. She yelped and rubbed her forehead, "_must_ you insist on doing that? I am not a child anymore."

A flash of pain crossed Tsunade's face, and then she smiled. "Yes, yes of course you are. Almost a grown woman, how proud you have made me all these years. Surpassing your classmates. Postponing on the opportunity to become a woman saying that you were not yet ready and that you needed to train more. My, what a wonderful young woman you have become." After hearing the compliments by her mother Sakura's eyes lit up as if they were diamonds projecting the suns rays. "Really? You really think that of me?"

Tsunade smiled and nodded her head, "of course, my child I am proud to call you my daughter." Sakura smiled, "I am going to make you glow with pride mother when I surpass this test with flying colors. I will promise you that." Her mother smiled even more and gave an airy laugh to match, "I will hold you to that child. Amazons never break their promises." Sakura nodded and smiled, she looked toward the sky and calculated that they had only minutes to arrive to the city square.

"Let us go mother, it is almost time for the requirements to be announced." Tsunade nodded and started to walk, "Mother, may be please ride the horses? I need to take out Nex*. He hasn't been exercised in a week, you can take out vita* as well." Tsunade smiled and said "Very well, let us hurry."

* * *

***Authors note underneith the translationssssss 3**

**Artemis- God of amazons. she is the goddess of hunt as well**

**Laurus- means victory in latin**

**Merry Meet/Merry Part- I borrowed it from a book made by P.C. Cast and Kristen Cast. That greeting belongs to them not me.**

**Nex- In latin that means death**

**Vita- In latin means life.**

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAH cliffy!**

**Well sorta anyways, so what do ya think? Did ya like it orrrrrr did it suck?**

**Please Reviewwwwwwww it makes me verrryyyy happy :)**

**I Promise that i will update my other story as soon as the writers block is gone.**

**When I get 10 reviews i will update this story :)**

**Sincerely, **

**Uchihablossom0626 **


	2. The Test

_**Hello again my fellow readers! This is the second chappie for Amazon! I hope you enjoy! **_

_**And pleaseeeeee even if its a one word review please leave one! It will help me update faster.**_

_**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Naruto, Because if I did you would see little Uchiha brats running around with pink hair and emerald or onyx eyes! x3**_

* * *

Sakura smiled and headed toward the stable to prepare the horses for the ride.

She came out with the two horses; Nex, which belonged to Sakura, was a completely white horse. While Vita was a completely black horse, that belonged to Tsunade. The mounted their horses and off they were heading toward the town square. Sakura smiled when she could see the crowd of people surrounding the town. Sakura could feel her heart rate pick up, this was it…this was when she would be given her task so that once she would fulfill it she would become a true woman in the eyes of her people.

Once Sakura and her mother pulled up to the small stage that was placed in the middle of the square she un-mounted her horse and went to go help her mother. Tsunade smiled and laughed then said "Are you some how insinuating that I'm so old I can't even get off my own horse?" Sakurablushedand laughed, and then she shook her head and said, "Stop being so stubborn and let me help you." Tsunade smiled and un-mounted her horse as well.

They both made their way toward the middle of the stage, where the general stood. "Hello Anko-san," Sakura said smiling at Anko, Anko smirked at Sakura and returned her greeting. "Hello to you too Sakura, are you ready for you assignment?" Sakura just smirked at her. Anko smirked and toward to the crowd that had formed waiting for the Amazonian princess and their queen.

"My Amazonian sisters! Today is a special day for one our sisters! Today, Sakura will be assigned a mission that will decide if she will finally become a woman!" at this all the Amazonians cheered for their princess, Sakura smiled at this and stood tall and proud. "I will announce her task and she will have a period of one month to complete. I have no doubt she will complete this task fully…but in the matter that she does not complete her task…then she truly will never become woman. She will age yes…but she will not have the approval of her ancestors to truly show that she has become a woman."

At this Sakura gulped and looked toward the sky, _'__please, oh please merciful goddess Artemis do not let me fail this task. I beg of you! Please guide me through this so that I may return a woman to my people. To show that I will have the strength to protect them, that I will keep my promise to my mother and to myself that I will not let them down.'_ After her small prier she took a deep breath and looked out toward the crowd, she smiled and stepped forward.

"Do not fret my sisters! I will be back before you know it with my requirements and I will become a woman!" at this new confidence the amazons cheered once more. Anko smiled and sighed, this wasn't going to be easy she could be possibly killed…or worse. "Ok, since we have your confidence so high let me inform you on your requirements." At this Anko took a deep breath and looked at Sakura, at this Sakura became a little worried with the face Anko had on now.

_**A-M-A-Z-O-N**_

"Your requirements are few, in fact you only have 2 conditions. –_intake of breath-_You must capture a man. A specific man, his name is Sasuke Uchiha." At this it was dead silent; Sakura's eyes were wide in disbelief. She had to capture a _man?_ Was this some kind of joke? Her mother _knew_ how much she hated men, and how in the _hell_was she supposed to know whom this Sasuke Uchiha was? And what _**exactly**_ did they want with him? He was _that_ important that they were sending _her_ after _him_?

Ankosighed once more and then continued with her speech, "Don't worry, we will not kill him. You will receive a photo of him, for now you will go home and pack a bag with your necessities." Sakura was still in shock of her assignment, when she turned to leave she caught a glimpse of her mothers face. She saw that it had forlorn look almost, it was full of guilt and another emotion she could not iddentify.

Sakura numbly mounted her horse and lightly kicked its side to signal its wanted departure. The horse neighed and took off in a light jog, once Sakura reached her home she un-mounted her horse and walked him to the stable. She petted him and gave him his food and water, she walked toward her room, she opened the door and closed it softly. Her back pressed against the door, she couldn't believe it.

She, in a couple of hours, would be sent off to find this…this _**man**_. She couldn't believe it! How the hell was she supposed to fight the _**commanding**_ urge not to crush his skull! Don't get her wrong, she valued life to its utmost importance. But she just had a feeling that she was going to be tempted to crush his skull. She sighed and told herself to suck it up, this was her mission and she would not let her emotions get in way of her becoming a woman.

* * *

She would fulfill her mission if she her liked it or not, that was that. She put a stern face on and headed toward her closet to grab her back and necessities. She packed a couple of her shirts and a couple of her shorts along with the skirts that had slits up toward her hip. Once she was done she grabbed a brush a long silky red ribbon for her hair and grabbed her toothbrush and what ever else she needed for the trip. Once she was done she dropped the pack on her bed and sat next to it. She needed to get a grip on her emotions; she dropped her head in her hands and took a huge breath. She could not, and _would not_ let this get to her. She would complete this mission, she _would_ become a woman and she _**would**_ show her people that they could depend on her for whatever the reason knowing that they could depend on her.

She shook her head and ran her hands through her waist length pink hair. She took a breath and grabbed her bag, once she was out of the door she decided to ride Nex toward the village gates. Since it would be a month from now that she would be able to ride him again. She smiled and petted him, "hey boy. I'm sorry to tell you but I won't be able to take you for your normal walks for about a month ok? Please don't givemother a hard time, and for that matter please don't give _any_ of my friends a hard time when they are trying to help you."

The horse neighed and pressed its forehead against her own. She laughed and scratched the horse behind its ears where his usual sore spot was. The horse neighed once more and blew air from its nose. She giggled and sighed with a soft smile, she mounted Nex and headed toward the village gates. While on her way toward the gates she let her mind wonder for a bit. Did she really think she could do this? Was she actually _ready_ to do this?

How was she supposed to capture this man in the first place? She didn't know his strengths or his weaknesses. She couldn't just barge in and attempt to capture him, that was pretty much suicide. She wouldn't go and do something as stupid as that, she needed time to find what his strength and his weaknesses was.

She would have to find him and managed her time wisely if this was supposed to go smoothly without a hitch. If she were about to capture this man before the month was over she would have to manage her time in the span of days. She decided that she would spend 4-5 days searching for him, and then she would take at least a week to observe him. She would need to know specific information to lead him away from his home and into her trap.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard sounds up ahead of her path. She could see the crowd of Amazonians waiting for her she smiled at them. They had so much faith in her; she would not let them down no way in hell. She pulled up to the front gates and un-mounted her horse, she smiled at Anko and at her mother. She was determined not to let them see the doubt in her eyes; she would not let them find out about her fear.

The small seed of fear was planted when she realized,

That she would have to invade his village and take him by **_force_**.

Sakura smiled at Anko and accepted the photo she was handed, she would look at the photo later when she was alone. She bowed and walked over towards her mother, she smiled a forced smile and hugged her. Tsunade sighed and hugged her tight, "Do not worry my child. Relax, follow your instincts and you shall come back successful. I _believe_in you." Sakura smiled ad hugged her mother tightly at her little proclamation, "Thank you mother, I will make you proud you'll see."

Tsunade smiled and let go, she caressed her cheek, she smiled and leaned into the hand. She turned to be met with 3 pairs of arms encircling her in a giant hug. She laughed and hugged them back, "Guys, stop being so sentimental. I'll only be gone for about 3 weeks not even." "Oh shut up forehead! Be happy we are gonna miss you!" Cried Ino dramatically, Sakura and the group laughed. "Don't worry Sak, you'll do great. You better make me proud kid or we are gonna have a problem." Tenten nagged wagging her finger in a sign of displeasure. Sakura rolled her eyes and lightly punches her in the arm. "G-good luck Sakura-chan. I have faith in you." Sakurasmiled and gave Hinata a kiss on her forehead and smiled, "Thanks Hina-chan, don't worry about me. When I come back I expect a big party from you, ya hear?" Hinata giggled and nodded her head.

Sakura smiled and was about to head to the gates when Tsunade called Sakura. "Yes mother?" Tsunade took a deep breath and took off a necklace, Sakura's breath hitched and looked at her mother in surprise. "I want you to have this for your mission. Take it as good luck, I havenever taken this necklace off. The person who gave me this necklace was dear to me so please, take good care of it." Sakura was practically beaming with joy. Her mother was giving her something that was dear to _her_, and she was giving it to her. Now their was no way in hell that failure was an option.

Sakura bowed her head and let her mother place the necklace, she smiled and looked at the pendant, it was half of the YinYang sign. Her mother had the Yin half, she wondered who had the Yang part. She had to push that thought out of her head for the moment, she had a mission to complete and she could not afford to become distracted with petty thoughts. Sakura turned back for the last time this month and waved at her friends and family, she stood their until they closed the gates officially signaling her starting time for the mission.

Sakura took a deep breath and began to jump from tree branch to tree branch, she began to formulate a plan on how she would find him, his village and how to take him down.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he stared out toward the small pound he had at his compound. He couldn't believe it, he was almost beaten by a **_girl_**, that was a low blow to his ego. But he couldn't seem to get her face out of his mind, he found it quite distracting actually. He couldn't think of something when all of a sudden **_she _**comes to mind, he grunted and got up. Itachi should be arriving from his mission in about an hour, he lazily walked to his compound. Naruto couldn't believe what had happened today, he had gotten his ass **_handed_** to him this morning. This was not a joke, a **_woman_** threw him around as if he was a sack of potatoes. she had **_threatened_** him, hell it didn't even look like she _cared_ at all. That ticked him off a bit, no one, and he means_ no one_ disrespects him like that.

Hell he even punched a little kid because he had called him a fraud. Tch, it's not like Konohamoru didn't have it coming, the little brat was ignorant of the fact that a warriors life wasn't as glorious as it sounded. A warriors job was to protect the innocent, to shed blood if necessary. It wasn't all about the glory and the pride, it wasn't all about the cool moves and the wonderful prizes and titles they won. He had sometime wished he didn't see all the bloodshed he had seen over the years. He had become a warrior at a young age, taking away his youth. Don't get him wrong, he loved the idea back when he was young, but now...he wished he hadn't seen some of the horrific scenes during his life time hell he had one of his comrades die in his arms at the tender age of 12.

Naruto sighed, he wanted to find out who that woman was. She had been plaguing his mind ever since she had beaten him, it wasn't infatuation. It was more like curiosity, he still had some of his childish curiosity it was just more controlled then usual when it came around certain things. Naruto knew he would probably regret this later but he didn't care, he had a gut feeling he would get something good out of this. For now, he was going to Ichiraku ramen stand for some lunch, he would visit the teme and his brother later. Sasuke sighed, he had just finished cooking dinner for both himself and his brother.

His brother was late once more, he was about to eat when he heard a door open. Sasuke got up and leaned against the door frame, "Hn...what took you so long." Itachi rolled his eyes at his younger brother, "I appreciate the warm welcome otouto. The mission report took a little longer then expected that's all." Sasuke grunted once more and took his seat, Itachi followed and did the same. Both said a small prayer before they ate. Itachi saw that Sasuke seemed a little distant, "Is something wrong otouto? You seem...distant." Sasuke tensed a bit then shrugged his shoulders, "Hn." Itachi sighed a frustrated sigh, "Why won't you talk to me like you did before dad died? It's like you closed yourself off from the world." Sasuke tensed and glared at his older brother, "Don't bring this up, don't mention him. He has nothing to do with this, so _.**ST****OP**_**.This.**_" _Hissed

Itachi glared and hissed back, "Then stop bottling things up! For once _just tell **me what the hell is the matter**_!" Sasuke glared and stood up suddenly and snarled at him, " I hate it when you try to get in business! Just stop it dammit! Nothing it wrong with me! I'm not bottling anything up! So for once just **_stop_**butting into my business!" With that Sasuke stomped off to his room, Itachi gritted his teeth and slapped the innocent glass cup that was in front of him, it had shattered into thousands of pieces from the impact of the wall. He slammed his fists on the table and cursed, Sasuke slammed his door and punched his wall in anger and frustration. He needed fresh air, he needed to get away from his brother and from his home. He scowled and opened his back sliding door and headed toward their Danseikage*, he needed a mission to get his mind of this subject.

Sakura sighed as she kept jumping trees, she had the photo of the target but had yet to take a look. She smiled when she saw a smal clearing up ahead, it seemed quite enough for her to take a break she had been traveling for 6 hours non-stop. She slowed down and jumped out into the clearing, she smiled and took a deep breath. She always loved the out doors, it calmed her so much when she had inner turmoil or was having problems. She set her pack down and rested against a tree, she pulled out of her small weapon bag the small square picture of her target. She gasped, she couldn't believe it, he was absolutley gorgeous. She wanted to slap herself, she always was against men, she hated them ever since the incident happened. She couldn't believe she had called one of them gorgeous for Artemis's sake she wanted them all dead, but she goes and calls one of them gorgeous? What the hell was the matter with her! She was a total hypocrit with her ideals, she sighed and studied his features so that she wouldn't have to look at the photo.

She sighed and put the photo away after a good 5 minutes of looking at it, she leaned her head against the tree and closed her eyes. She could remember clearly what Anko had said before she departed for her mission. '_Sakura, if anyone gets in your way...capture them and bring them with you or atleast as many as you can get. Do _**_not _**_let yourself be caught understand? Please, avoid if any, conversation and contact with the target. Get in, get out and get back safeley understand?'_Sakura had rolled her eyes at Anko, she wasn't stupid and her pride wouldn't let her go as low as mingling with one of those disgusting males. She sighed and let her body relax, maybe a small nap wouldn't hurt she needed her chakra full and beaming for her to be at her fullest. Her nerves and her excitement wouldn't let her get some proper sleep the night before she could afford to take a small nap if she wanted.

Sasuke knocked on the Danseikage's door twice then entered without a reply, the Danseikage sighed and looked up from his paper work. "What do you want you little brat. Can't you see I'm working." Sasuke rolled his eyes and bluntly asked, "I need a mission. I don't care what it is, I just need to get out of the village for a while." Jiraya sighed and sat back in his chair, "Let me guess you and Itachi had another arguement am I right?" At this Sasuke grunted and crossed his arms, Jiraya sighed and rubbed his face. "Alright, I have a mission for a group of four. It is to retreive herbs for the hospital, they seem to be running low on their supplies and I haven't been able to send anyone since no one wanted to go. Go round up Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto-baka. Take them with you, here is a list of the herbs and the amounts they need."

"Once you have gotten everyone together you will immediately head off. I expect you to be back no later then sundown understood?" Sasuke grunted and took the list, he opened the door and before he could leave he heard Jiraya say in a low voice. "Do not let your guard down for a split second. I have a feeling we will be visited by someone special soon, and I want you to be fully prepared when they do." With that he got back to his paper work, Sasuke hesitated a second before closing the door. This was going to plague his mind for sure, _who_ the hell was going to visit them soon? _why_ where they going to visit, and the most important question yet...was he_ that _dangerous that he had to be warned by _the _Danseikage himself_? _Sasuke shook his head, and quickly dispeared to Naruto's house. This was going to be an interesting mission for sure, once he arrived at Naruto's house he knocked on the door and waited for Naruto to answer. He was greeted by the sight of Naruto holding a bowl of ramen and his mouth full by said product. Sasuke rolled his eyes and muttered, "Mission." With that Naruto cheered and quickly disappeared into the kitchen, Sasuke assumed to put place the ramen in the fridge.

In less then a moment later Naruto re-appeared with his headband in his hand and a grin on his face. Sasuke rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "We have to pick up Shikamaru and Neji as well." Naruto frowned and crossed his arms, "Why do we have to pick up the lazy ass and the jerk eh? The mission can't be _that_ hard. What _is_the mission anyways teme?" Sasuke sighed and muttered, "We have to get some herbs for the hospital we are running low, and Jiraya asked me to get some." With that being said Naruto scowled and began to whine. "What! Are you serious! That's our mission? How_ lame!" _Sasuke rolled his eyes and ignored him until they reached Shikamaru's home. Sasuke once again knocked on Shikamaru's door and waited, Shikamaru came out looking groggy and rubbing his eyes. "Eh? What do you want Sasuke. I was sleeping here and you woke me up you troublesome person." Sasuke rolled his eyes and muttered "Mission, hurry up we need to get Neji as well."

Shikamaru groaned and grabbed his head-band off the table and headed for the door. The same was for Neji except he was meditating in his living room, "So what's the mission exactly Uchiha?" Asked Neji from behind, Sasuke sighed and was about to answer when Naruto but in and whined. "We are picking _herbs_for the stupid hospital! Apparently Jiraya thought it would be important enough to bring _all_of us along." Shikamaru and Neji sighed simultaneously, "How troublesome. I could be sleeping right now." "An I could have been meditating at home as well." Sasuke rolled his eyes, for warriors these guys complained alot. He couldn't understand how they were his best friends, at that thought he sighed and continued walking until they stood by the gate leading out of the village.

"Jiraya said to be on your guard at all times. We will be expecting a visitor soon, he said that the person was speciall." At this the guys quieted down, they all gave him strange looks then looked at each other. Sasuke sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets once more and began to walk out of the village. The guys followed quietly, Naruto walked for about 20 minutes before he began to figit. He wasn't very good at keeping quiet and everyone knew that, they were surprised he kept quite for this long. After the 25 minutes had passed Naruto bit his lip to keep from screaming he hated the quiet it annoyed him to no end, he didn't know why but it just did.

Naruto grunted then whine, "This mission is a bunch of bullshit! We are some of the most powerful warriors here! Why the hell do we have to go and get some herbs for the stupid hospital!" At this Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sneered at the blonde, "That stupid hospital we have to get the supplies from is the same stupid hospital that saves your ass when you over exert yourself or become poisoned by an enemy. The _same_ hospital that wraps you up when you are being a complete ass now **_shut up _**before I make you! You troublesome idiot." At this Naruto frowned and flipped off the brunette male. He kept walking, but then smiled evilly if Shikamaru wanted a fight, then a fight he would get. With that thought he would stand by Shikamaru and scream in his ear most of the time asking stupid questions.

Sakura stirred and slowly woke up, she yawned and sat up. It tookher a second to realize where she was, she was always like that. When she fell asleep she would need a minute or two to remember where she was last. She stopped cold when she heard voices not far from where she was, she quickly got up and jumped up in the tree. She hid very high up in the tree to give her an advantage as to who and where her oponents might be. She bit her lip in anticipation of what was about to come, she could hear that it was a very loud person, she heard another voice as well. But she felt 4 Chi's nearby, She placed her pack around a branch incase she had to fight. She couldn't afford to loose her pack, or better yet get it stolen by anyone. She felt still felt sort of groggy from her nap, the temperature was just right for a summer nap on the porch of her house from what she could remmeber. She loved the small breeze that passed by every couple of minutes, this was not helping her sleepy and slow state.

She just hoped that she wouldn't mess up and give her position away, Naruto smiled as he watched a vein in Shikamaru's forehead twitch. Naruto snickered at Shikamaru, Sasuke was becoming annoyed with Naruto's childishness she scowled and smacked Naruto upside the head. "Dobe, shut the **_fuck_**up. Your annoying the hell out of me and everyone else." He sneered at his blonde companion, Naruto scowled and yelled at Sasuke. "Oi! Teme that hurt!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and sneered back, "It was supposed to hurt you dobe, now shut up and help find herbs we need to get back to the hospital." Sakura froze on the branch she was perched on, there was her target all six foot three of him. Her mind was still fuzzy from the nap she had taken, she wiped her eyes and tried to focus on her movements being swift and quiet.

She stepped onto another branch and carefully kept a close eye on her target. She noticed the other 3 were spread apart quiet evenly, this meant she had a chance of knocking her target unconscious and making a clean get away before they actually could figure out what was going on. She suppressed her Chi as best she could in her state, she didn't know why she was still groggy. She should have been up and clear in less than a minute, something was amiss and Sakura did not like it.

Sakura took one last look at the photo just in case, then silently took out a couple of senbon needles. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and get her priorities set straight, she counted to three and shot out the senbon, all aimed for his pressure points to successfully and quietly make him passout. She jumped to another tree to change her position as to not be found, she felt herself sway a bit and she steadied herself on the tree branch. This was not normal something was going on, she couldn't understand it before she could ponder on it any further she blocked a kunai and jumped to the ground.

Sasuke was looking for the small herb listed on the paper that he had received from Jiraya. He saw the small plant and was about to grab it when he heard a small whizzing sound reach his ears. He quickly blocked them, unfortunately since he heard them only seconds before they reached him he could only block threeof the four of senbon. The fourth senbon had embedded itself in the juncture of his neck and collar bone. He grunted and he could feel his left go numb from the senbon hitting a pressure point, he glared and yelled over to the guys. "Be on guard! We have an attacker!" He took out a couple of kunai and searched for a chakra signature. He felt a small flare, if he wasn't on high alert then he would have missed it before, flicker by his right side. He threw the kunai at that spot and watched in surprise as the pink haired maiden he and his team saw a couple of days ago. This was the woman who had given them an ass whooping on their recon mission, well mostly to Shikamaru and Naruto.

Sakura jumped down from the tree and glared at him, she could see that his left arm was in mobile. This was good, in her current state she could use all the leverage she can get, she didn't want to take the chance of him being at full potential and her at half. She quickly took out her sais and began to attack him, Sasuke quickly got into a stance and began to fight off her attacks she was quick but seemed a bit sluggish from what he could tell. At least this leveled the playing field, he couldn't feel his left arm she had gotten him and he had no idea how to fix his arm. Granted he new a few medical ninjutsu but that was only to heal wounds not to relievepressure points. He cursed at his current state, he couldn't use any jutsu for the simple fact of that you needed two hands to create the hand signs.

Sakura felt herself grow tired, she was becoming irritated at her current state. She needed to find the problem and fix it before this got too out of hand, she needed to get her target and get out of her current predicament. The guys watched as Sakura and Sasuke fought hand to hand with sais and kunai as well, they did not jump in to fight for the fear of them distracting Sasuke and giving her the perfect chance of killing him. They remembered her, this was the girl who single handed broke Shikamaru's arm and knocked Naruto around like a sack of potatoes. They were not going to make the same mistake twice of crossing her path, they would attack when they had the perfect opening where she could neither defend nor attack.

Sasuke felt a flicker of another chakra but before he could identify it Sakurahit him with a well aimed punch to the face, he could feel the searing pain spread from his nose to the rest of his face. She had filled that punch with Chi. That should knock him out cold and give her the chance to take him and run, she couldn't afford to waste time and Chi. With her current condition whatever had gotten to her could be poison or a sort of plant that when inhaled slowly shuts down the bodies function without a single sense of pain.

She tensed when she saw him grunt and get back up, she gritted her teeth and growled. He was stubborn and annoying, why couldn't he just passout like a normal idiot, why did he have to fight and keep consciousness. She quickly began to run to him, but before she could make it she jumped back to avoid a barrage of kunais fling toward her, she slid to a stop and blinked a few times, '_shit, my vission is going this is not good. I have to finish this quick or else I'm done."_ She got up, but before she could make a move she felt something envelope her senses. She grunted and shook her head, her eyes widen when she felt a breath tickle her ear and whisper "_Sleep._" With that simple comand she felt a quick pinch to the back of her neck and her eyes slowly closed, much to her irritation when she realized no matter how hard she tried she would pass out.

Sasuke watched as the pink haired girl's eyes widen and slowly close, he watched as his older brother caught her and carried her bridal style. Sasuke grunted and wiped away the blood from his face, that girl packs one hell of a punch. He could figure she broke his nose, he sighed and stood up. He looked over to Itachi and narrowed his eyes at him, "How _the _hell did you know we were going to be here." Itachi sighed and rolled his eyes, "Jiraya-sama requested I follow you for safety reasons. He knew someone was after you, and he sent me as precaution if you could not defend yourself. Which, was a smart move on his part. This girl had the most chakra I have ever sensed, but what I don't understand is that it is stored away, as if dormant in her being."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the sleeping pink haired girl, what the hell did she want with him. Hadn't she said the next time that she were to see him she would kill him? Sasuke sighed in irritation. He was getting a headache, and it wasn't from the broken nose either. He sighed once more and got up and walked over to Itachi, he glared at the limp body in his brothers arms. Itachikept a passive face while the other recollected themselves from the small show, once he was sure they were done and accounted for he told them to follow him back to the village. They complied, once they made sure that they had the requirements for the mission they were off to the village once more.

Once they arrived Itachi had informed Sasuke that he would bring the mystery woman to the holding cell until he heard word from Jiraya on what to do with her. Sasuke grunted and glared at her once more and then headed toward the hospital to drop off the herbs they had collected. Itachi had appeared in a puff of smoke a the holding cell, he had been careful to cover her face with a hood as well as the rest of her body. He did not want her to be discovered, he had a feeling that it would be very bad if she was. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he hated having to deal with such stressing things, they would always annoy him in the end.

He nodded at the guard as a sign to open the gates, the guard nodded and stepped aside as he opened the door. Itachi stepped inside and placed the small body on the small cot in the cell, he had made sure that the hood would stay on, but as a precaution he would take over this shift. He left the cell and nodded to the guard, "What time does your shift end?" Itachi had asked boredly, the guard had remained sturdy and tense, he had answered curtly, "My shift is over in 5 minutes." Itachi had nodded and replied, "Very well, I will be taking over your shift." The guard looked at him suspiciously and narrowed his eyes, "Who had authorized this?" At this Itachi narrowed his eyes and glared at the guard, "By Jiraya-sama, now if you wish to pose more a hindrance I suggest you stay at your position if not, then_ leave." _Hissed Itachi, The guards eyes widened and he scurried off toward the exit.

Itachi had rolled his eyes at the petty guard, he would need a talk with Jirayaabout who he assigned to guard the cells and what not. For right now he shook the thoughts from his head and focused on the limp body in the cell, he would try to pick her brain for more information later on when she awoke from her slumber. He guarded the door when he heard a light rustling and a low groan, he turned around to see that the pink haired maiden had Finally awoken from her unconsciousstate. His face portrayed no emotion what-so-ever, as he was taught from childhood, a warrior must never show emotion for that is his downfall.

He watched as she observed her surroundings and tensed almost immediately when she realized where she was. She whipped her head around and glared at him, then she hissed in a venomous voice, "Bastard! Where am I?" Itachi raised an eyebrow in amusement, she had the guts to insult the person who had captured her even when she _knew _she was at a very high disadvantage. This girl had guts, he'd give her that but this was no time to be fooling around, with the threat of war upon their heads they needed information and she was crucial to most it. Itachi returned to his emotionless facade and stepped closer to the bars, "Who are you first of all." At that Sakura narrowed her eyes and glared at him, "I will tell you no such information." Itachi kept the annoyance out of his face and tone as he asked her another question.

"Why did you attack my brother?" Sakura kept up her glare and remained quite, Itachi narrowed his eyes in annoyance and warned her. "If you do not answer me, you will have the information ripped from your brain...would you rather the painful way, or the peaceful way. You decided, in the end I'll end up winning it just depends on how you want it to go down." Sakura's glare intensified ten fold at his statement, "Fuck you, I obey no one _especially_ a neanderthal like yourself. I despise men, I am not going to give up any information no matter how badly you beat me or how badly you terrify me. I will not endanger my people."

Itachi sighed and glared at her, he was already getting a headache from her stubbornness. He glared at her and then closed his eyes, "I warned you, now you will suffer." Before he could open his eyes a man poofed in and adressed him, "Itachi-sama, Jiraya-sama wants you in his court room as well as the new prisoner." Itachi sighed in irritation, "Ah, I'll be there in a minute." The man bowed and poofed out"We are going to meet the leader of this village, I suggest you be on you _best _behavior understand?" Sakura scoffed and rolled her eyes at him, Itachi rolled his eyes at her and opened the door to the cell, he grabbed a pair of chakra resistant cuffs and placed them on her.

Sakura glared at him and refused to let him place the cuffs on her, Itachi growled and gripped her arm tightly Sakura grunted and rolled her eyes. Once Itachi had successfully placed the cuffs on her he made her stand up, she got up and walked to where she was leading her. Itachi brought her to the end of the hall and stopped, Sakura gave him a suspicious look but then relaxed a bit when he pull a cloak from the stand. He grabbed the cloak and placed it on her, he then lifted the hood as to cover her face from people seeing it. Then he lead her out of the holding chamber, she kept her head down to keep her face concealed from the warriors around her.

Sakura kept a careful eye on everything, she would see everything through her eyelashes as not to lift her head to much to reveal her identity to anyone passing by. It was about a minute later that they had stopped and she heard her captors name being addressed, Itachi she had heard him called. She saved his name for future reference, she felt her arms being tugged and she followed the direction she was being pulled to. She could hear murmurs around her, she guessed she was in some sort of large room where they would meet up to discuss things. She felt herself being pulled to a stop, she was feeling a bit anxious, but she immediately squashed the feeling. For she knew that it would ruin her train of thought, she couldn't afford emotion right now she had to stay cold and detatched no matter what they did to her.

Sakura heard Itachi clear his throat and everyone in the room went silent, she kept her head ducked low but took a small look around her surroundings. She then decided that her best escaped route would be in the far back where most of the people where standing at. She sighed and measure most of them up before she heard Itachi's baritone voice speak up. " Daisenkage, I have brought the prisoner, what would you like me to do?" Sakura heard something rustle and a deep voice answer back to Itachi, "Show me his face first, I want to see who attacked one of my sons from my village."  
Sakura stiffened and growled, how _dare _he call her a man! Sure she was covered from head to toe, but she was smaller, much smaller then an average man which would give a hint that she was not what they expected.

Itachi gripped her arm tighter a sign that she should be-careful of her next move, Sakura ignored his grip and set a glare on her face. Itachi slowly reached back and pulled the hood from her head, She flipped back her pink hair and glared directly at the Daisenkage. She could hear faint gasps and growls, she smirked on the inside knowing very well she posed a threat to them. Sure she was a small thing, but regardless of her size she was one of the strongest in the Amazonian race; she directly her deadly glare at the Daisenkage directly and felt her pride swell up from the look of his face. His face was in shock, his eyes wide as well as his mouth dropped in shock.

Jiraya was in absolute shock, he figured it was one of the other Amazonian that had been captured but _Sakura_ of all people to be sent here? What _was _Tsunade thinking when she sent her on this mission. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck and arms stand up on end, he couldn't believe it, after so long of not seeing her she was finally here! Sure she was glaring at him but he figured that it was because she was trained to hate men after what happened to her back then. Sakura could feel a twinge of familiarity when she saw the Daisenkage's face, she shook it off and figured it was because she saw him some other place, prefferably in the village before she was brought to the holding cell. She kept her glare on him, her glare intensefied and her body tensed when she heard his statement. "S-sakura-hime...? Is that really you...?" She growled and settled in an offensive stance her glare intensified, "How _dare _you refer to me with such _familiarity_! I have never met you in my life! Even if by chance I had met you, I would never let someone like _you_ have such confidence with me."

She tugged at her arms and felt Itachi immediatly hold tighter, she could feel her blood boil, how dare a _man_ call her such name! He had some nerve, Sakura could just feel the hidden chakra toss and turn in her chest. She just wanted to tear him limb from limb, she would_ love to feel the blood run do_- _NO_! She stopped her train of thought, the thoughts were getting to her again, she couldn't loose control or else she would go on a killing spree. She couldn't let that happen, not after what she had done to her village when she couldn't control it, she had destroyed many houses and many businesses.

Although no one was killed she seriously injured many amazons, and for that she never really forgave herself for that. No matter how many times her mother, her friends, hell even the amazons who she attacked told her it was not her fault that they had forgiven her long ago. She just couldn't do it, even though these creatures where men she would not sacrifice a life for her careless actions. She would not unleash the power she had on anyone else, even if it was her worst enemy she would not let it free not now not ever. Not even if her life was in danger, she glared forcefully at Jiraya and growled. Sakura noticed a look of hurt cross his features but he professionaly masked them, he sighed and stood up she sneered and crouched a bit as if to get into a position easier for her to attack, like a lioness ready to attack. Jiraya walked up to her and placed his finger beneath her chin and lifted her face to look him in the eyes, "..._why? _why don't you remember me..._otome."_ With that one word it was enough to make Sakura's blood go cold, the hairs on the back on her neck stand on end, and for her eyes to go wide and for the color of her face to drain. "_W-What?"_

_

* * *

_

**Mwhahhahahahaha Cliffy!**

**Becuase I'm Just THAT Evil!**

**Well I Hoped You Liked It! Well Before I Forget How Do I Make Large Spaces Between The Paragraphs?**

**Please PM Me And Let Me Know Arigatou!**

**All I Ask Is For 10 Reviews, Please And That You!**

**Sincerely UchihaBlossom0626**


	3. Otome!

**Hello My Fellow Readers! I Have Decided To Update This Story! **

**I Was Bored One Day, And Re-Read This Chappie, And Decided To Upload It. **

**Now, I Know I Asked For 10 Reviews For Each Chappie, But Seeing As Im Not That Popular On Im Not Even Gonna Bother. **

**Because I Know No One Is Gonna Listen To Me -_\\\ Anyways, Hope You Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto! Because If I Did Their Would Be Little Uchiha Brats Running Around With Pink Hair And Sharingan Eyes ;)**

* * *

Sakura felt the blood leave her face, she feels a chilling sensation overcoming her being and she felt herself become tense. Itachi's face became that of confusion, _otome_? That can't be right, he must of heard wrong.

That's right, Jiraiya didn't have any children, and he knew that for a fact. He had never come in contact with any Amazon or any form of a woman for that matter. He knew that because he had become leader of this village at the young age of 18, which meant that, he wouldn't even have enough time to dedicate himself to learn new jutsu or even train by himself.

Jiraiya let the sorrow consume him, eventually showing itself on his face. His precious daughter didn't even know him. It was all Orochimaru's fault; if he hadn't attacked her Tsunade wouldn't have banished all men, including him. If it weren't for Orochimaru reckless actions and his stupid hunger for ultimate power he would have been able to raise his little girl and be with her.

Sakura felt the blood rush back to her head again after the mild shock wore off. She grinded her teeth and sneered at him,

"_Bastard! _You are no father of mine! I was raised to despise all men; my mother taught me that one rule. Never trust a man, for a man will destroy your will to fight and your will for independence and an Amazon will not stand for such atrocities!"

Sakura breathed hard and growled at Jiraiya, she was a little red in the face. She felt herself control slipping every second she was there. She needed to leave or terrible things were going to happen.

Jiraiya recoiled with sheer shock, Tsunade taught her to hate men…? Was she really that angry with him for leaving her…? He told her what the problem was; he told her how he felt he even gave her his family necklace that was passed down through the generations.

Suddenly shock dawned upon him,

'_The necklace! I'll know for sure this is Sakura if she has the necklace that I gave her mother!'_

While all this was happening men all around the room began to whisper and chat about the strange amazon in the room. Some sneering at her and others watched her in wonder of how she presented herself and how she showed her pride and strength about her village. She looked around and had a nasty glare sent in place for all to see as she watched all of them give her different reactions. Until she saw Jiraiya approach her that is.

Jiraiya approached Sakura slowly; she noticed this and tensed up immediately. She growled and crouched, he stopped only a few inches from her as he signaled Itachi to hold onto her tightly. He nodded and his grip on her tightened, her eyes flashed with untold dangers and anger as his hand reached out to touch her.

Jiraiya lifted Sakura's hair from around her and saw the thin line of the necklace. He tugged at the little line and saw the pendant appear from her shirt. At this Sakura snarled and attempted to bite Jiraiya, he yanked his hand back and looked at her surprised.

"Don't you _dare,_ I will rip your arm off if you attempted to touch my necklace again."

Jiraiya seemed unfazed by her threat; he looked over toward Itachi and nodded once. Itachi looked a bit confused but started to tug Sakura along. Sakura was flooded with the emotions of confusion, disgust, distrust, but overall anger. She was livid, how dare this man claim to be something of importance to her. How _dare_ he have the audacity to touch the necklace that was once her mother's!

She felt the blood rise to her head, the pounding of her heart blazing in her ears, her breathing jagged. She was slipping, and she knew it, she had to leave…or else she was going to snap. She heard voices, but they were overwhelmed by the sound of her beating heart.

Suddenly she hears something that made her blood run cold, her pupils to dilate and self-control to snap.

"If we can't get her to talk, then we'll find another bitch that will." Everything in her perspective turned quiet, she heard nothing of the sounds, and the voices talking. Nothing only the sounds of her heart beating, and her jagged breathing, her vision turned red with bloodlust and anger, and her lips curled back to reveal a blood-chilling smile and an animalistic snarl ripped through her throat.

She felt the last of the strings attaching her sane mind, her reasoning, snap with what she heard. She felt the power suddenly radiate from her petite body. She relished in the feeling, her once jade green eyes turned blood red, her small canine teeth turning into fangs that just barely touched the bottom of her lip.

Itachi suddenly stopped dead in his tracks; his body became immobile when he felt the waves of power overcome his body. His breathing was cut short, he felt as if a thousand pounds of pressure was added to his shoulders. He attempted to gasp for breath, as this feeling was taking over his senses. He struggled to turn his head to the side and look at Sakura; sparks were around her body, her once green eyes red, her small canines now longer and greater than before.

He felt his blood run cold when he heard her piecing snarl, he felt as if it was in slow motion, when she crouched and then lunge at Jiraiya, he mustered up what was left of his strength and bellowed to Jiraiya,

"Look out!" Jiraiya had just enough time to dodge the oncoming attack by inches.

He jerked his head to the right to see Sakura on a rampage. Attacking anyone and anything in her path, he quickly got up and assessed the situation, he needed to get people out, but he also needed to control Sakura. He had never seen something like this, this amount of sheer power this girl was displaying.

'_Shit, this isn't good…dammit where are Sasuke and Itachi when I need them! Dammit…think Jiraiya think!' _Jiraiya suddenly stopped in his tracks when he felt a heated gaze on him; he felt the blood leave his face as he slowly realized who it was. The hairs on his arm stood on end, his eyes widened and he could just feel how his knees buckled for a second when he saw the expression on her face.

Her wicked smile, the way it just craved blood, the way her eyes look at him, almost as if he was a piece of meat. He could see the way her muscles tensed when she bent down into a crouching position to pounce on him once more. She let out another snarl and lunged at him. He was, for the first time in his life, frozen in fear; he could see how she was as graceful as a feline pouncing on her pray, how she was as fearless as a warrior who had nothing to lose, he saw the aura of strength she held.

He knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that if it was any other situation. One where she wasn't trying to kill everyone in the room, he would have been the proudest father in the world. His train of thought was thrown off when he saw Sasuke slam against Sakura's side throwing her off her original course.

They crashed to the floor with a loud crash, Sakura quickly got back on her feet and attack Sasuke. He attempted to block her attack but failed when he was thrown clear across the room into the wall. She suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Sasuke his eyes widened in surprise of her sudden speed, his astonishment did not last long however as Sakura grabbed him by the front of the shirt and threw him once more across the room.

Itachi caught Sasuke this time, so that he wouldn't crash into the wall again. She looked around franticly, almost as if looking for someone. She spotted Jiraiya once more and dashed off toward him. He noticed this and spoke loudly attempting to calm her

"Sakura please! Stop this rampage! This isn't going to help you, just please calm down."

He saw her hesitate for a second, then dash off to him once more. He grabbed his sword and ran towards her as well; if he couldn't get through her by talking then he was going to fight his way into her mind. He swung his sword at her, she dodges it and round-house kicked him in the ribs, Jiraiya grunted and stumbled.

He growled and looked around for something he could use to his advantage beside his sword. Sakura ran towards him once more and attacked, Itachi and Sasuke watched in horror and apprehension as their leader was being attacked and they could do nothing to stop the small woman from doing so without so much as being thrown out of the way.

Jiraiya ran forward and swung as her once more; Sakura kicked his sword from his grasp and reeled her arm back for a punch looking him directly in the face. Suddenly an idea formed in Jiraya's head, her eyes are a window to the soul…which meant a window to her mind! Jiraiya dodged the attack and shouted over to Itachi and Sasuke,

"I'll hold her, use Tsukiyomi on her!" both Sasuke and Itachi looked at Jiraiya as if he had lost his mind.

This was his daughter was it not? So why in the world would he tell them to stop her, using _Tsukiyomi_ on her no less! Jiraiya dodged another attack and bellowed once more.

"Just capture her mind! We'll figure out what kind of illusion to put her under once we have her secured!"

Both Itachi and Sasuke nodded hesitantly once more and then ran towards them. Sakura attack Jiraiya blindly yet again, but did not expect Jiraiya to grab onto her arm and secure her in place. She thrashed blindly and yelled, attempting to escape his hold. Itachi and Sasuke stood in front of her and both activated their sharingan, they both focused on Sakura's vision. She attempted to resist, but the power of both sharingan on her was too much, she slowly stopped thrashing and entered a trance like state.

Jiraiya sighed and relaxed his hold on Sakura, until lightly placing her on the floor. Her figures limp, as her eyes wide and cloudy distant in a manner due to the effects of the sharingan. Jiraiya sighed once more and ran his hands through his hair out of pure frustrating. What had Orochimaru done to this poor child? What lies and untold horrors had Tsunade told this child after the accident that she had grown up to hate men? He understood that she was mad at him for not protecting her...but to go such lengths?

Jiraiya bent down on one knee to check Sakura's pulse, using sharingan on a person is dangerous, but using _two_ sharingan users on her was a bit much he might say. It's lethal depending on the situation, but she displayed much power, hopefully she can survive this. After what she had shown earlier in the battle he thought it best to use it.

He calmly told Itachi and Sasuke what to do with their illusion,

"Sasuke, Itachi, make the illusion one of her old memories I don't care which one just make so that she calms down when she awakes again understood?" both nodded their heads, Sasuke's eyes narrowed and suddenly widened when he realized what kind of memory he had just seen.

"Shit!" without warming Sasuke dropped to his knees and was breathing hard holding his head. Jiraiya heard her breathing hitch, felt her muscles tighten and saw her cloudy distant eyes widen, what happened next frightened him and the others.

Her body arched and a blood chilling, skin crawling scream had escaped her throat. She seemed to be in pain, and a lot of it. Before Jiraiya could even place a hand on her forehead an immense surge of power erupted from her and sent Jiraiya, Sasuke, Itachi and the others flying to the nearest wall, or object that would stop them in their path.

Itachi crashed against the wall and immediately snapped out of his Kekegenkai. He grunted in pain and watched as Sakura's body was lifted off the ground by the sheer power that was radiating off of her. Jiraya's throat gave way to a strangled cry, and his eyes snapped shut due to the pain he was receiving from his back, he would have to guess one or more of his ribs had been fractured.

He watched as his daughter levitated off of the ground, he believed it to be her aura that was surrounding her, a bright red light a darker hue then normal color was surrounding her. He watched in fear as she thrashed her body around unconsciously, attempting to escape something that had bled into her vision; separating her, from the rest of the world…and reality itself.

Sasuke watched as he clung to a support beam, he cursed in frustration at his stupidity and his curiosity. Had he not looked at that memory he would not have unleashed whatever the hell it was that gave that girl power and strength. He saw as she was positioned changed to standing in her levitation. Her eyes no longer distinguishable between the color and pupils of her eyes or irises as well, her eyes pure red, making blood look washed away and pale.

Sasuke begin thinking, what will make her calm down…or at least faint. He growled in frustration. He couldn't do Tsukiyomi again…she was in no way shape or form close to the ground or anywhere near something to tie her to. Damn, she seems impossible to defeat, when suddenly an idea popped into his mind. If he could somehow get to her and subdue her he might be able to control her again…but how?

Sakura felt lifeless, her body was limp on the ground…she could tell. And her mind was stuck in this god forsaken jutsu of some kind, in which none of her senses worked. She felt numb, she only saw darkness and that's what irked her the most. She could _feel_ someone or something lurking in her mind, searching for something, yet nothing at the same time.

It felt as if they were wondering around taking their time and looking through her memories. She felt angry at this sudden thought. They had the audacity to look through her private memories? She attempted to move once more, but yet nothing occurred she felt something within her stir. Suddenly, the darkness began to dissipate and she saw just _who_ was in her mind. She felt her body begin to move, and she felt herself stand up.

She stood and watched as Itachi and Sasuke looked at her memories, almost as if watching a small show. She felt the anger boil within her, how _dare _they? Had they no shame! Suddenly she saw a memory that she wanted to forget, something that had affected her like no other memory ever could. The day _that_ happened, she saw Sasuke look at it and suddenly she felt this immense pain and dizziness and before she knew it she was reliving that memory once more.

Suddenly pain, fear, and anger consumed her and she let out a blood curdling scream escape her throat. She felt once more the power surround her body and take over her mind leaving her in oblivion. She loved the feeling of the power taking over her, she felt at ease and she felt like everything was being washed away from her. Like she had nothing to worry about when she came to.

The feeling was addicting…the rush of power she felt then she felt numbness. No pain, no thoughts…no fear. And she let it take over her with the greatest of ease.

Sasuke was panicking, he couldn't figure out what would be strong enough to hold her down long enough for him to perform Tsukiyomi. He would not risk one of his brothers to hold her down; there would be no way for them to get her anyway. It he could somehow climb up there…that its!

"_All I need to do it get to her and literally knock some sense into her! Maybe knock her out before she causes anymore damage."_

Sasuke looked around for something he could propel himself with. He saw a couple of broken beams he could jump off of, but he saw a large post facing Sakura. It was a stretch of a jump…but he could do it. He calculated how much speed and power he needed to get to her. Then he crouched in a running position and dashed off. He reached the beam, and took a large hurdle toward Sakura; by the time she realized what had happened Sasuke had crashed his forehead against hers.

She felt her head jerk back and her body falling, Sasuke felt an immense pain rock his senses, he knew he was falling and he needed to catch Sakura before she broke her neck or something else due to the fall. Sasuke reached her body and encased her limp form in his arms cradling her.

He landed on his feet crouching slightly; he sighed and felt the pounding headache that was the result of his literal actions. Jiraiya got up shakily and jogged over to where Sasuke was with Itachi copying his actions. Jiraiya checked Sakura for any injuries, besides the obvious swelling of her forehead and the bleeding as well.

Sasuke was a little worse in condition considering he was tossed around like a rag doll for a little bit. Sakura was knocked unconscious completely; she seemed as if she was sleeping. Sasuke sighed and frowned,

"She's annoying." Jiraiya laughed a bit, and took Sakura from his arms and nodded toward him.

"I appreciate your hard work in controlling her. You may rest easy now boys for we have her and will contain her well next time. We will sedate her in the medical ward."

Jiraiya started to walk toward the hospital of Dansei no Mura, village of men. His mind was plagued with thoughts of his lover, his daughter, the future of his village now that they know where it is…and just the pure fear of what was happening to Sakura. This power he felt from her, which radiated off of her when she was livid. He was only scared to know what she would do when she felt sad, or happy. Her emotions must somehow connect to her power.

He finally arrived at the hospital and requested a room and a bed for Sakura. A male nurse came by and alerted him that the room was ready; he seemed weary when he saw Sakura in his arms. Jiraiya gave him an annoyed look when he caught his weariness. They headed to the room, once presented with the opportunity he placed Sakura on the bed and placed the sheet over her.

He turned to the male nurse and gave him strict instructions.

"I want at least one ELITE by this door 24 hours of the day, do you understand me? And _any_ change in vitals you come and tell me directly, or if not send an ELITE to tell me you understand?" the male nurse nodded and scampered off.

Jiraiya sighed once more. He felt he was sighing a lot more since Sakura had gotten here; he had to get back to his office and fill out the paper work, he waited for a minute while ELITE appeared and he bowed. Jiraiya nodded toward him and told him his instructions once more; he left and headed toward his office. Oh he was going to receive one hell of a headache when he got the paper work of the damaged court room.

* * *

_**A-M-A-Z-O-N**_

* * *

Tsunade stood in her balcony from her chambers, she was worried, and she could sense _something_ was not right. She could sense Sakura was in some kind of danger, but she wasn't sure what, she just prayed to Artemis that whatever Sakura had gotten herself into that she was safe and sound. She had about 3 weeks before she would return hopefully she would return sooner.

She sighed and decided it was time to a take a nice horse ride to clear her mind and her worries; she sighed and headed for the door, she decided she was going to take Sakura's horse, at least to give it exercise. Tsunade reached the stable, and nodded to the horse keeper; the young woman smiled back and continues to groom the horses.

Tsunade found Nex, she smiled at the horse and reached out to pet it, the horse hesitated for a moment then relaxed and let her caress the front of his nose. Tsunade opened the gate and slowly walked in. Nex stepped back and neighed; Tsunade raised her arms in defense and spoke slowly and softly to the horse.

"Shh, I'm here only to take you out for a run, Sakura doesn't want you to be unexercised now would she?"

At the mention of his owner the horse calmed down and allowed Tsunade to mount him. Tsunade smiled and scratched the horse behind the ear laughing when the horse tilted his head slightly in his direction. Now she knew why Sakura loved this horse so much, at the thought of her daughter her smile turned into a worried frown, but then she shrugged it off and clicked her tongue signaling the horse to begin running.

* * *

_**A-M-A-Z-O-N**_

* * *

Sakura could hear distant beeping, she couldn't exactly figure out what it was. She felt as if she was in a fog, she wanted to move but she couldn't, she felt as if her limbs weighed a hundred pounds each. Her eyes wouldn't open either, she didn't know how long she had been here, she didn't know how long it was going to take her to get out of this fog she was in. but she had to do it fast or she was gonna hit her deadline and that was not an option for Sakura.

She could hear sounds but they came in distant, she focused on her hearing and attempting to understand who and what was there, her hearing wasn't perfect but she could hear bits and pieces of the conversation. She heard a male voice…she guessed two of them since the spaces of the conversation were too fast for one person.

"_She can't…forever…she doesn't…here" "I know…but she…to be…caring of…she's too…and we …can't trust…"_Sakura wanted to growl in frustration, she hated being so weak,

It felt like an eternity to her, she hated being in this state, she didn't know if it was the same day, or days had passed…even weeks. It scared her and she didn't like it at all. She needed to get out, and she needed to do it now.

It had been 3 weeks since she set off toward her mission. Jiraiya had her sedated ever since the fight, fearing that she might wreak havoc once more.

Sakura in her struggle to wake up heard one conversation that she did not want to believe.

"_It's been 3 weeks…does he plans…keeping…for how…longer?" _Sakura's blood ran cold, it's been three weeks? _**Three?**_ That left only one week for her to get her target and get out. She couldn't afford to fail this test, this mission. She wouldn't be able to live with herself. She struggled, and struggled, attempting to open her eyes. She felt so sleepy, so weak, she couldn't breathe, and she was drowning in a pit of her own despair and desperation.

Her fears and weaknesses holding her down, as soon as she thought she was free it pulled her back down. Her breath began to come in short and spasmic, her panic starting to take over her. The two men in the room stopped their conversation as they heard the heart monitor began to rapidly increase.

They panicked and began to call for the doctors, Sakura fought, and fought against the fatigue, against the restraints. Against everything, her fears, her questions, her annoyance, her anger propelling her, helping her break through the fog in her mind.

Sakura jerked up right, gasping for breath scratching her chest for air, choking, she didn't realized they had a ventilator for her. Her eyes wide with panic and fear, her shrieks choked.

One of the men grabbed her by the shoulders and held her down while the doctors worked to get her under control. She shrieked and thrashed around her eyes filling with tears, she didn't want to go back to that darkness which she was so used to.

She couldn't stand it; she thrashed more, shrieking her eyes wide frantic, moving back and forth. Her mind not comprehending what was happening. Working furiously, the fear suffocating her, gasping for breath she could not attain.

More people crowded her, and her fear rose, she screamed in pure terror pulling and thrashing around. Her tears flowing freely now, the man holding her began speaking to her attempting to calm her.

"_Dammit_, come on…calm down…this isn't helping your health! Please…come on…breathe…relax nothing is going to happen to you…!" Sasuke looked around franticly for something to relax her, he couldn't think of anything.

He held her shoulders down, when suddenly he remembered his Tsukiyomi. He called forth his Kekegenkai and looked directly into Sakura's eyes.

Sakura thrashed around more and more, a man she could hear was attempting to calm her. She was in panic and she couldn't really focus on his words. Suddenly she saw red, and her world went black once more. Sasuke opened his eyes and appeared in a world of black yet again. He heard something distant that began to sound closer with each second.

Sakura looks around and sees herself standing in the darkness, her eyes wide, her face stricken with horror. "No, no, no, no! Please! ...please…no, not again…!" she dropped to her knees and slammed her fists to the black ground. Her tears finally escaping her eyes, her face buried in her arms.

Sasuke looked around for the sound…at first he could see a distant figure; it seemed to be moving, he slowly approached it. He realized it was Sakura; she was crying and screaming…he couldn't quite understand why though. He heard her say no, not again…but to what was she referring herself to?

Sakura could just feel despair creep up on her, her deadline was inching closer then she expected, she was trapped in darkness; her target was protected, almost impossible to attain.

Her limits and patience were being tested to the utmost degree...and she was failing. Her anger was getting the best of her, and her despair was clouding her judgment, she felt herself become sick when she realized her mother's opinion on her current actions. Her mother would disapprove greatly on her current position.

The pain ebbing away at her chest, slowly at first, then becoming stronger. Like the rising of the day and the departure of the night, she had trained almost all of her life for this, she couldn't lose like this, and she couldn't let this be her downfall. _Men_, could not, and would not, be her down fall, she refused to let that happen.

Her mind began working on ideas to escape and make it back to her village as a worst case scenario. She could easily overpower one of the nurses that came to check up on her…and escape through the window…ugh! But then that would mean she would leave without her target and she could not afford it.

Damn, she hated being in situations like this, she was never good under pressure strategically, she was more of a fighter. Sure, she wasn't a complete barbarian, she knew when to use her cunning and her smarts, but in situations like these where she was in a lose lose situation she couldn't make it work out for her.

She took a deep breath and rose up slowly, swallowing the lump in her throat and opening her eyes, which stung due to the tears.

Sasuke watched her in silence as she shook with the tears and the cries. He approached her slowly as to not alarm her, when he noticed that she still hadn't detected him, he kept getting closer and closer.

He was able to be within a 3 foot radius from her, he watched as her cries had calmed down a bit, and finally stop. He watched her; he felt something within him, something akin to sorrow.

Here, was the girl, who had wreaked havoc on the entire court, she had beaten him, his brother and even Jiraya without much effort. And here she was, _crying_, from what he didn't know and he didn't pretend to care either.

He saw her tense a bit and slowly, sluggishly rising from her position to a sitting one. She seemed a bit slouched; he imagined it was the lack of energy due to the crying. He tensed his muscles just a bit, in case she decided to attack him.

She studied the darkness, with what little energy she had left she turned to look at Sasuke. She had known he was there; it was pure instinct to automatically recon the area whether it was threw thought, or unconsciously. She watched him subtly tense his muscles.

She was interested in his thoughts at the moment for a strange reason, she mentally shook it off, suddenly, and a thought was conceived. Being born from her fear, and from her anxiety to leave this place, she would have said no, but with her current situation she couldn't have it.

She grinded her teeth, and swallowed her pride along with the bile in her throat. She swore that no one was going to know how low she had gone, to complete her mission. This would forever shame her, and her lineage. She focused her mind on Sasuke once more, and uttered words she thought she would never hear in her life.

"I…need help." She watched as his face form that of confusion, then of suspicion and his eyes narrowed. "Help? Since when does a woman of your beliefs ask for 'help'" his tone dripped sarcasm, Sakura bit her tongue as to not lash out, she had to maintain her cool.

She needed help, and her anger was not going to help her win this battle. She grinded her teeth once more and looked him in the eye. "Yes, I am asking for…help. My mission needs me to succeed, and at this point…asking help from an enemy is the last resort."

Sasuke watched her struggle with her internal decision. He was still weary on trusting her, but something in her eyes, something that tugged at him.

She seemed tired, almost fatigue for a moment, as he focused deeply on her face. The slight bags under her eyes, her complexion pale, she seemed so small and frail. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, glaring slightly at her.

"And what exactly does this 'help' entitle I do." Sakura felt a sliver of hope enter her heart. She immediately squashed it; she could not afford to be blinded by hope. She took a deep breath, and informed him,

"I need…to meet…with you leader." Sasuke glared, she wanted to meet with Jiraya? This wasn't going to end well. And he knew it; he chewed the inside of his cheek and contemplated his answer. This could all be just a huge plan, its end being the killing of Jiraya, but, in all possibility it could be that she needs information that could possibly save her village. He grinded his teeth and roughly sighed.

"And if I refuse." Sakura bit her lip, she knew what that meant. She would become an outcast; she would bring shame upon her family and her village. She would be abandoned and very well exiled…she couldn't afford to lose; she would do whatever it takes to complete this mission…_anything._

She grinded her teeth and decided to play the hand she had been dealt, she wouldn't go down without a fight, that was for damn sure.

"Regardless I will find him one way or another. Wouldn't you rather be around him to protect him rather than us being alone…him being in potential danger?"

Sasuke glared and growled lowly in his throat, coming from her he wouldn't doubt that she would eventually find a way to be alone with Jiraya. He would rather risk the meeting with guards then by themselves. He sighed and glared at her.

"Fine, you'll have your meeting…on one condition. That you will meet on our terms and you will show him the respect he deserves. Understood?"

Sakura sighed quietly and nodded, getting up slowly she braced herself for her body's natural reaction of being a bit off balance. She looked Sasuke straight in the eye and asked him,

"Very well then, the meeting must be today, that is all I ask. Now leave my mind, or I shall force you out." She glared at him, her lips becoming a bit pouty. Sasuke smirked and nodded,

"Very well," Sasuke was about to close his eyes to break the Trans when something came to his mind,

"Wait…" Sakura turned to him in confusion, _what does he want now_? She thought, she had told him what she wanted, and they had agreed on it, what more could he want.

"Your name, I wish to know the name of the woman who had beaten my team, and injured my hokage." Sakura looked at him strangely, debating whether or not give out such information. At this point they were no threat, and at some point it would have come up in interrogation, she decided she would at least provide him her name.

"My name is Sakura." Sasuke nodded, and closed his eyes once more, he snorted quietly. A name so delicate for a woman so brute of strength and character, this woman was just full of surprises wasn't she?

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, giving a few moments for his vision to adjust to the bright light in the hospital. When his vision cleared he saw Itachi, Jiraya, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji in the room.

All with looks of worry and frustration on their faces, he was about to inform them of what he was asked, when he had heard a small grunt and turned to look at Sakura.

Sakura grunted softly and blinked her eyes open, finally feeling free after that enormous weight was lifted from her body and her mind. She felt so much lighter, she sat up slowly and let her eyes adjust to the annoyingly blinding light of the hospital room she guessed she was in, considering the smell of disinfectant and bleach white walls.

Once her vision had improved she saw a couple of familiar faces, it took her a couple of seconds to recognize all of them but she knew them from either her fight with the team or who she knew was the leader of the village who had claimed to be her…_father_, and his guard.

Someone cleared their throat and her head snapped to the corner of the room. Sasuke was in that corner, she sighed and she nodded her head.

"Care to _explain_ Sasuke?" hissed Itachi, Sasuke glared at him and growled lowly at him.

"Our prisoner –" a low growl resonated from Sakura at that word, "has requested a meeting with our hokage-" being cut off again but a chorus of objections and hisses.

Sasuke sighed irritated at his interruptions and rubbed his temples,

"Do you realize our hokage is standing right here? And what would you rather have? Her run off and find him on her own and potentially cause harm? Or have an audience with guards close at bay if need call?"

Murmurs where heard throughout the small room, until finally Jiraya spoke up.

"_Enough_, what is it that you need that you decided to ask for audience with me?" Jiraya asked with a hint of confusion in his tone. Sakura swallowed thickly and bit her lip struggling to say what she wanted to say,

looking around from her hands that were unconsciously twitching around, to the floor toward the bar at the end of her bed, anything to avoid eye contact this was embarrassing even a little bit degrading asking for help from a man...

Sakura finally managed to gather enough nerve and look Jiraya in the eye, and let the words drops from her mouth.

"I need help completing my mission." Jiraya was a bit taken aback, she was asking for help? This was very odd, her pride was strong, and that knock to the head must have done _some_ damage for her to be stepping on her pride to ask for help.

He decided he would amuse her a bit until he could figure out how serious she was about this.

"What exactly do you need help with." He could feel multiple gazes on him as he asked his question. Sakura bit the inside of her cheek and took in a breath; it was now or never might as well do it quickly.

"I need help retrieving someone, someone crucial to my mission." Jiraya nodded, taking in the information. He had an inkling of what this '_mission´_ was but he hated going on assumptions, so he decided on taking the bate and asking who exactly she needed.

"And, who exactly are you looking for?" Sakura untangled her hands from her lap, and brought up her arm and pointed exactly at her target.

"_**Him" **_

His eyebrows shot up, disbelief evident on his face. A hiss was heard from across the room and in a flash Sakura was against the wall, a large hand clutching her neck. She flinched from the impact of the wall on her back. But she gained her composure and glared deep into blood red eyes.

"_**No" **_

* * *

_**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE I LAST UPDATED FORGIVE MEEEEEE T^T**_

_**well blame school, parents, and just writers block. i switched the ending for this chappie so it's different and i will post**_

_**another chappie, although short as hell it will lead you on to what i will be adding x3 so hopefully you won't hate me...**_

_**I LOVE YOU**_

_** k dueces**_

_**Uchihablossom0626**_


	4. Pardon?

**_hello my fellow readers! i have finally finished this chapter! thank god, i had a horrible writers block -.- _**

**_Anyways, i'm sorry this chapter seems rushed but i needed to get it over with before i could move on to another scene and if feelings here seem rushed once again i'm sorry._**

**_any who enjoy! _**

**_Disclaimer: i do not own naruto, just the story._**

* * *

His hold on her throat tightened, and she struggled to breath she was beginning to wheeze a bit but she didn't falter, with glare firmly in place she was not going to be intimidated by him.

Her vision was becoming blurry and block spots began to appear when suddenly she was dropped to the floor, a roar was heard when he was hauled back by a few of the boys in the room struggling against them to pounce once more on Sakura.

Sakura coughed a few times and rubbed her neck, swallowing a few times to relieve the soreness.

"You will _**not**_ have my little _**brother!"**_ Itachi roared,

Sasuke was all the family he had left, and he'd be damned if he let his little brother walk out of here with an unknown individual, female or not! Sasuke was still in shock, his view distant and his brain attempting to piece together all the clues at once. It made sense now, why she attacked them out of the blue like she did.

Why she had only aimed to get _him_ and not any of his teammates…what he still couldn't understand was _why_ _him? _What was so important about him that she had to capture _him and bring him back?_

Jiraya roared at Itachi's sudden action against Sakura, guard or not, this was not the way he wanted his village to seem, a bunch of rash and brainless morons.

"_**Itachi enough, or else!" **_Itachi roughly pulled himself away from the others and glared at Jiraya,

"He is the only family I have left, and I'll be damned if I let him walk off with a complete stranger to who knows where!" Before Jiraya could answer back Sakura cut in, her voice a bit gruff and rasped.

"I never said I was going to hurt him in any way. You'll have my word that he will be returned to you safe and sound, not a hair missing from his head." Everyone turned to look at her, tense and awkward silence filling the room at her words. Itachi stared at her, his eyes wide and wild his breathing labored from the sudden distress.

After the initial shock wore off Jiraya snapped back to attention and addressed Sakura,

"Why do you need to begin with? What is the point to your mission?"

Sakura struggled to find a way where she wouldn't sound like a completely mindless minion or a childish girl trying to reach her goal. They never told girls what they were going to do with the objects or the information. Their mission was to retrieve not to question.

She looked toward the ground and grinded her teeth, could this get any worse? She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Dammit, this was going to suck…majorly, well considering her current situation it couldn't suck anymore she might as well take her chances.

"-Sigh- when they assign missions to us part of our test is that we retrieve not question. They inform us later on why we need that certain item." She watched as looks of disbelief washed over the room. She sighed and glared at the ground and bit the inside of her cheek.

"You have _got _to be kidding me…" Naruto shook his head and sighed,

Sakura glared at him and grounded her teeth, wonderful her angle of a deadly opponent was gone. Wonderful, what else can they strip her of! Itachi held a strong glare in her direction; she could feel the burning hole in her forehead.

"-Sigh- how long you say Sasuke would be in your village for?" Sakura snapped her head in Jirayas direction when he asked that question. She quickly calculated how long it would take her to return and how long the interrogation would be.

"I'd say a total of two weeks, the most three." Before Jiraya could deliver his final decision Itachi interrupted once more with a disbelieving tone eyes wide.

"You aren't _seriously_ considering this!" Jiraya glared at him, and then suddenly smirked.

"Actually I am-"

"Don't I get a say in this?" asked Sasuke finally bringing himself to speak out,

"_**NO!"**_ Both Jiraya and Itachi answered back. Everyone sweat dropped and sighed,

"My decision is final. Sasuke is going with Sakura to her village," Sakura's eyes widened a bit as she looked at him

"On the condition she takes Itachi, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto along with them." Sakura placed her hand on her hip and gave him an incredulous look, speaking in a flat tone

"Pardon."

The boy's face palmed and groaned; when the hell did they get dragged into this?

"How troublesome. Sasuke is a big boy, he can take care of himself we don't need to babysit him."

Shikamaru voiced his disapproval, scoffing and glaring,

"Like Shikamaru said, we do not need to accompany the Uchiha. He is very capable of taking care of himself." Neji spoke in an obvious tone, a little bit annoyed he had to accompany them to another village.

"What! Why can't teme go by himself! It's just a village full of girls! I don't know what the big deal is!" suddenly Naruto ducked eyes wide as a vase crashed behind his head, a snarl coming from Sakura's direction,

"Watch it, just because I'm asking for help does not mean I am useless. Don't disrespect my village or I promise you, you _will_ regret it." Naruto gulped and nodded,

"U-um…maybe we _should _go with teme…" Naruto quivered behind Shikamaru.

"You _cannot_ be serious…" Itachi growled and glared at Jiraya,

"You said you wouldn't let him go _alone_ with a complete stranger, so he can go with the complete stranger…but not alone" Jiraya smirked triumphantly at his clever plan. Itachi rolled his eyes and grounded his teeth.

"Fine." Sakura frowned and narrowed her eyes,

"You can't _possibly_ believe I'd bring _this_ many outsiders into my village do you?" Jiraya smiled sweetly at Sakura, too sweet Sakura felt a little weird and had a suspicious face.

"Why, dear Sakura what do you mean? They are your captives, who are submissive to your_ every __**single **__**whim.**__**" **_ The guys paled and suddenly began to protest,

"Hell no! I won't play your games you sick old man! I like being alive thank you very much!" Naruto protested, Sakura smirked and a sick gleam appeared in her eye. Well, when he put it that way she could redeem her pride just a bit, and she could always say they were in her way and she had to bring them along as collateral…oh yes things were looking quiet bright as of now…

Jiraya ignored Naruto's ranting and the other groans and complaints. Comical it seemed, that not too long ago this small girl was in a blind rage with a killing intent, now with the prospect of seeing her home had soften her up and had considerably made her a bit more comfortable.

Jiraya nodded his head and decided it was final his decision which would mean he had set her off with proper supplies and the group as well.

"Alright then, now that that was decided… boys head out and start to pack you leave at dawn." Itachi glared at him and headed out with Sasuke, Naruto Neji and Shikamaru followed suite in silence. Sakura sighed in relief; she had about five days left before her deadline. She had time; hopefully they could keep up with her speed.

She was going to run like she was a bat outta hell; nothing was going to stop her absolutely _nothing_. She sat on the bed and stared at the floor lost in her thoughts and plans for next few days while they went to her village. Jiraya watched her silently then went to lean by the window looking outside, it was late afternoon and the sun was setting giving the sky an orangey pink tinged to it.

The clouds passing through the sky, leaving in its wake a darker pink, which would eventually turn a purplish blue that was inviting to the moon to take its stand on the night. He spoke out to Sakura, still facing the outside the world.

"I hadn't meant to scare you." Sakura snapped back to reality and watched him carefully. When Jiraya received only silence he gathered that she hadn't caught on to what he meant.

"When I called you…my daughter. I thought you had known or at least had an idea. I hadn't known your mother kept that from you."

Sakura tensed at this little snippet of information. Her mother knew? But, her mother wouldn't keep anything from her…this wouldn't make sense. Her options were few, and by the looks of it she didn't much like them.

She could either believe him, a complete stranger, or doubt her mother, her _family_. Yea that wasn't much appealing to her; she decided to keep neutral in this confession. The more she could gather the more she could investigate.

Jiraya sighed and guessed she was taking distinct approach of just denying everything. If she doesn't hear it from Tsunade herself she wouldn't believe anyone else. He sighed and rubbed his tired eyes, he just wished things weren't so complicated.

"We need to make you a bag to take for supplies and other necessities; I'll ask someone to prepare it for you."

"There is no need, my bag is still in the forest, and I know exactly where it is. We can depart and pick it up on the way." Jiraya nodded and bid her farewell, for he was going to make a personal visit to a certain group of teenagers... and of course a very rowdy adult.

Itachi and Sasuke reached the house in a tense silence; Sasuke had never seen Itachi react like that. It was something foreign to him, all over that girl in the hospital. That was a whole other matter that was pestering him. Why in the _world _did they want _him_ of all people? Why not the hokage, or a higher ranking ninja?

None of this made sense to him, and he planned to figure this out when he got to this girl's village. He quietly went to his room and began to pack, what did all this mean? Was there something they knew, that he didn't? Something bigger planned for him? He growled in frustration when he couldn't put things together.

He hated waiting; he absolutely hated being in the dark as well. Itachi walked to his room, his temper brooding, he couldn't believe Jiraya was agreeing to this. He looked up to this man he believed he was smarter than this…apparently he wrong oh so very wrong. If he was so nonchalant about letting his brother walk out of the village with a complete stranger he feared his future decisions.

At that moment he stopped his movement completely and mentally smacked himself. _**He**_ was the idiot, the one who had to stop and think things through. Jiraya was hokage for a _reason_, he must have known something that none of them knew. Sasuke was one of his best warriors he wouldn't let him walk out of the village if there was potential danger.

He tapped his foot impatiently trying to figure out _what_ exactly Jiraya knew that he didn't. Had the girl tipped him off on something? Had he known the girl was coming? Wait, that had to be it! He sent out Sasuke's group saying he had a hunch on a certain feeling. Then it wasn't as abstract as it seemed, Jiraya either knew she was coming or was tipped off at some point that she was.

He quickly packed his bag and walked out to the living room, he was going to figure this out whether it took him a day or a damn week he was going to unravel this mystery.

* * *

_**AMAZON**_

* * *

Tsunade sighed as she placed her head in her hands. It had been three weeks since Sakura left, if she doesn't make it in the next week- no she couldn't think like that, she had to have faith in her daughter she was smart she was strong and she was damn well stubborn. She decided a nice little visit to the nursery were Sakura would volunteer would be a nice way to shake off stress. The little children were adorable and could make you forget just about everything.

She left her studies and headed toward the door; before she left she decided she might as well bring a small treat to the horses, and to a particular child at the nursery. The little girl was Sakura's favorite, Amatsubu was her name. Sakura affectionately called her, her little raindrop, since she was born during a tropical storm.

Her mother had died when she was young from a hunting expedition gone horribly wrong. Sakura had offered to care and raise the little girl. Left under her care she would visit her as often as she possible could. The little girl would call her by the nickname since she couldn't fully pronounce Sakura's name she would call her Ra-ra-chan. It was quiet comical, the little girl with big blue eyes, and black hair with cute little dimples when she smiled.

She was always happy, never deterred by the little things in life…hmm maybe that's why Sakura took such a liking to the little girl. She was reminded of herself from when she younger. Tsunade smiled and shook her head. She walked toward the nursery and spotted the little girl sitting in the corner away from the rest of the children reading a book…or very well attempting to read it.

Tsunade chuckled and headed toward the girl; she stood in front of the little girl and smiled down at her.

"You know…it'd be a lot easier to read that book if it wasn't upside down." The little girl blushed and shut the book, Tsunade look curiously as the little girl looked a bit sullen.

"What wrong amatsubu? You look so sad…" The little girl hugged her knees to her chest and rested her little chin on her knees. She gave a quiet sigh and looked away; Tsunade sat in front of her looked at her curiously,

"Ra-ra-chan hasn't come to visit me in a long time. Did I make Ra-ra-chan angry?" Tsunade smiled suddenly, Sakura had forgotten to tell amatsubu that she wasn't going to visit her since her exam was coming up. Tsunade patted the little girl on the head and smiled.

"No she's not Amatsubu; actually she isn't in the village right now." The little girl looked up at Tsunade, her big blue eyes wide in curiosity.

"Why isn't Ra-ra-chan in the village?"

"Do you know that big test everyone has to take? One that someday _you_ will have to take?" the little girl nodded and stayed silent.

"Well it was Ra-ra-Chan's turn to take that test, and she has been given a month to complete her task. That's why she hasn't been here to see you my dear. But don't you worry your pretty little head. She'll be back before you know it and she'll come visit you alright?" the little girl smiled and nodded.

Tsunade smiled and pulled out of her pouch a small bag and handed it to the little girl. The little girl squealed and smiled opening the bag,

"Ra-ra-chan told me to give it to you before she left, and I sort of forgot, better late than never right?" Tsunade smile sheepishly at the little girl. In the little pouch was an assortment of cookies she guessed Sakura had made for the little girl before she left. Sakura definitely was growing attached to the little girl.

She knew Sakura would make a good mother, by simply watching her and the little girl she could tell how much she enjoyed parenting the little child. She couldn't wait for Sakura to get home; she just wanted them all to be happy and to be together again. She hadn't been this far away from home for such a long period of time…it was irking her to no end.

Tsunade smiled at the little girl and held her hand out,

"Wanna go on a little walk with me? Being cooped up her for such a long time isn't really healthy." The little girl smiled and nodded talking Tsunade's hand.

* * *

_**AMAZON**_

* * *

Jiraya approached the 6 hooded figures at the gates, it was already dawn and it was time for their departure. He nodded toward them, making a last check up on their supplies.

"Do you all have your masks? Including extra food and weapons?" they nodded silently, Sakura sighed and looked out toward the horizon where the sun was rising. Soon, she would be at her village and soon she would be able to relax again.

Sakura nodded toward Jiraya and turned her back beginning to walk away, Jiraya called out to Sakura making her smirk.

"I'm counting on them being back in three weeks, if not I'm coming to get them myself!" the boys followed Sakura, these next three weeks were going to be interesting, if not different from their usual routine.

"Ugghhh I'm _sooo_ hungry! Can we stop and eat something?"

Naruto wailed his complaint loudly, Sakura sighed in an irritated manner. This was the fifth time since they left the village, and that was only four hours ago! They had to have consumed something before they left so they could _avoid_ this situation. Guess he wasn't as smart as she thought.

Neji glared at Naruto and snapped at him to shut up, Naruto frowned and retaliated.

"Shut up you jerk! No one asked you!"

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples; Itachi rolled his eyes and ignored their stupidity. Shikamaru sighed and muttered something along the lines of 'troublesome idiots'. Neji glared at Naruto and growled, he had a splitting headache right now and that moron was doing nothing to help.

He was ready to tear him to shreds with his constant whinnying; to his mild surprise Sasuke hadn't done something earlier to shut him up. Sakura gritted her teeth as Naruto kept complaining. He was such a nuisance it bothered her to no end.

"_**Enough!"**_

Sakura snarled toward Naruto, he had flared her temper and let him be in Artemis's good graces or so help her she was going to murder the boy right on the spot if he did not shut the hell up. Naruto shrunk back in size and squeaked out a reply hiding behind Shikamaru.

"Hai."

She sighed and rubbed her temples, they had already picked up her pack and where solely focused on reaching the village. By her calculations she had only five days left before her time was up. She just hoped she wouldn't kill any of the boys on the way…she did give her word after all…

**_Later that night_**

Sakura pushed past a branch and sighed, they could rest here for the night, it was starting to get dark and they had been traveling all day. They needed to conserve energy for tomorrow if they wanted to make it before sunset.

She walked into the clearing and dropped her pack,

"We can rest here for the night. We'll leave by dawn tomorrow; we'll be arriving at the village by tomorrow afternoon. I'm going to retrieve some fire wood, you can prepare camp if you'd like. She walked off without looking at the boys.

Once she was in the forest she sighed and bit her lip, a habit she had when she became stressed by thinking or simply annoyed, she never really thought this plan through blinded by the prospect of being able to return home and complete the mission.

How was she going to explain to her sisters that she manages to not only '_capture' _one male, _but five of them!_ She was good, but she wasn't that good. She either had to make up a story to cover up the fact that she had asked for help from these blasted males, or she had to omit some of the details of her journey and _fights_ so to speak.

Ugh! Since when did this mission become so annoying? From the last she remembered it was supposed to be easy, guess she was terribly wrong.

Naruto growled as he couldn't exactly figure out how to pitch the tent. Jiraya had given them all new tents they'd developed to make shinobi's traveling lighter and easier.

Apparently it just made it harder on him, considering he had to do this for another four tents. Oh damn this! He wasn't going to try anymore; he'd get Shikamaru or Neji to do this.

Sasuke's mind was plagued by thoughts, many, many thoughts. Some ranged from what they were going to ask him at the strange village Sakura was from. What were they going to do to them during their stay? What was Sakura thinking right now, did they all- wait a minute, and did he just think that?

That woman had caused him nothing but trouble and stress, since when did he care what she thought? Or what she did for that matter, as soon as this business was over he was going to leave and never again waste a minute thinking of her. He slightly nodded to himself in satisfaction and got back to working on his thoughts.

Even though it was in vain, seeing as how they always drifted back towards her and her vibrant emerald green eyes and exotic pink hair, he wondered, was her hair as soft as the petals on a cherry blossom?

Sakura sighed once more as she finished picking up wood for them to use for the fire tonight. Her thoughts kept swerving back to that broody Uchiha. He was a pain in the ass, always filling her thoughts for no reason.

She despised men, and he was on her shit list for taking up her thoughts more than once today. She needed to use this valuable time to create a believable story on their large group. Among that she needed to figure out how she was going to confront her mother about this _'Jiraya' _fellow calling her his daughter.

Dammit if she could only focus for a minute she would be able to clear her mind and actually do something. She needed to get her head together before she went back to the boys. She was in _no_ mood for them and she needed to cool down before seeing them or else things would be even rockier then before.

Once the tents were set –after much whining and hits to Naruto's head- they finally set everything up, just in time for Sakura to arrive with the fire wood. Once they started the fire they all settled around it, when the sun had set the forest was becoming chilly. They cooked their meals in silence, not really settling on any topic to really begin a conversation on.

Naruto began to fidget, he wasn't one for silence, it always bothered him. When there was silence it seemed as if the place was empty, he decided he would attempt to break the silence at least to sooth the hostility between the people in the group.

"So…what is it like in your village?" he hadn't specified who he was talking to, but Sakura knew the question was directed towards her. Sakura hesitated for a moment, but then sighed. There was no point in hiding the fact of her village; in less than a day from now they would see it regardless.

"My village is large, filled with woman of all ages. All of our women are trained warriors, some of the fiercest in the world. Although many maintain normal jobs," at this she quietly chuckled to herself, thinking about Ino and how she constantly bragged about her flowers at the shop.

"Such as running restaurants, or flower shops or even humble farm work, they would not hesitate to defend the village within a heartbeat." It was quiet for a moment, before Naruto mumbled with a small smile on his face.

"Sounds like our village…" Sakura bit her tongue, to prevent herself from sneering at Naruto that their villages were nothing alike. She had to play nice if this mission was to go well.

"Are their schools there? Like to train the younger girls, or are their families in charge of that?" Sakura nodded and answered Shikamaru,

"Hai, there are. Both are applied here, the girls can train and learn at the school. The school teaches the girls basic skills such as things to help them survive the wilderness, war and disasters. They are always welcomed to train with the families if they choose. We encourage them to, to hone their skills as warriors; it would be a long tedious task since a warrior never stops learning."

She hadn't meant to say so much, but she took pride in what her village could do. Sasuke sat in silence; he absorbed everything Sakura was saying. He could tell that she was very prideful in her village from the way she spoke so highly of it. His eyes swept over to the fire once more, focusing on the flames as they consumed the wood.

They spoke about their villages for a while, then once the fire had died down to an ember they had decided to rest for the night. Sakura had relaxed on her back, staring at the stars silently stewing over what had happened in their little talk.

To say the least, she was confused, _beyond_ confused. She was sure her hatred was true and just, but after the talk with the boys in the group...she hadn't been as sure as before. She always believed men to be brutes, monsters. She believed all men were like…_him_, those nights spent in darkness. The torture he put her through, the feeling of drowning, forever _drowning_.

The darkness surrounding her, eating at her sanity, taunting her reminding her that the world is a cruel, cruel place, a cold chill ran over her body. That memory would always bring her mixed feelings, fear, hatred, disgust and most of all? _Desperation_, utter and total desperation, the feeling of being closed into a corner having nowhere to go, no one to reach out to, she bit her lip and closed her eyes.

Her mind often wondered to that dark place, she had to be careful when delving into this territory. Her mother believed her cured of this; from a ritual they had performed to block those terrible memories. They had helped for a time, but then broken parts began to return, horrible nightmares had come to her making her wake up startled in a deep sweat her heart pounding in her chest.

Then she finally realized that those horrible visions were not nightmares, but true memories. A frowned marred her lips and she rolled to her side. Her hate had consumed her, and left little to question.

She had assumed all men were like him, and right now she was warring with herself. She had just conversed with these men as if she had known them all her life. Her strict careful demeanor falling away, this in turn had left a more relaxing persona.

She hadn't felt as threatened as she had the moment she realized she was help captive in their prison, or when this stranger had called her his daughter.

Know she felt like she knew them a little more, even though they had expressed nothing of their personal details, she could decipher them through their language, gauging their response, their expressions and their daily habits.

This was something she wasn't ready for, she had grown up believing one thing, and in an hour it had come crumbling down, a small voice in her heard whispered her darkest thoughts, ones she refused to accept simply because it went against what she had forced herself to believe in.

'_You like them, you feel __**comfortable**__ with them. Accept it, you like their companion ship even though you've barely met them.'_

Sakura shivered once more, than frowned. No, this couldn't be, yes they were nice but she was _not_ getting all cuddly with the enemy. All she needed to do was finish the freakin' mission and this would all end and she could go back to her normal life!

All she had to do was escort Sasuke to her mother, let them do what they want from him and then he was off. _Sasuke_, she got this tingly feeling in her stomach when she thought of him. It was an _off_ sort of tingle, she couldn't understand a lot of things in her life, but right now Sasuke clouding her thoughts was on the top of the list.

She couldn't think straight when around him, she tried to ignore these thoughts but she just couldn't. It was like something was pulling her toward him, she sighed in aggravation. This would simply not due. She was so confused it hurt her brain; she just couldn't make up her mind on what she wanted with these people.

She dozed off deep into her thoughts; her breathing was slow and rhythmic.

Sasuke grinded his teeth in frustration, he was tired and annoyed. He had tried for the past twenty minutes to fall asleep but to no avail, his thoughts were clouded all swirling around the same damn thing. That _thing_ was sleeping right next to him; Sakura had been clouding his thoughts since she fought him the first time.

It was utterly maddening when he couldn't focus his thoughts for more than minutes at a time before they all strayed back to her. He growled with frustration, and closed his eyes turning to his side away from Sakura. He was going to nip this habit in butt, and he was going to end it before he returned to his village.

Sakura's brow drew together in a stressed manner; she felt a chill run up her spine. Something was wrong, _very _wrong. She opened her eyes, all she saw was darkness, and where ever she looked it was pure black. Her heart began to pick up, her breaths were becoming shorter almost gasps.

Suddenly her eyes widened, and she held her breath as she heard a dark familiar voice fill her ears.

"_Why hello Sakura my __**dear**__, did you miss me?" _Sakura began to panic; her body tensed, the feeling of being watched intensified she couldn't believe this was happening. No this couldn't be true, she must be asleep this _has_ to be one of her nightmares. She could easily wake up and shake this off, nothing to worry about. She pinched herself hard, again and again. Nothing, she tried to calm the panic in her heart.

"_Oh dear Sakura, are you trying to __**leave**__ me again? Didn't you miss me, like I missed you..?" _suddenly a ghostly figure appeared in front of her, she began to tremble fear consuming her making her freeze in her spot. The figure began to materialize until finally the details became clear.

'_No, no, this isn't t-true…it's not right! I-It's a nightmare!_ _Wake up, wake up,__** wake up!' **_

Sakura was scared, her eyes began to pool tears no this couldn't be true, he couldn't have found her. A wicked smile appeared on his face, his dark eyes seemed to be consumed by black, and claws seemed to grow on his hands. Sakura whimpered, he looked like a demon that had risen straight from the bowels of hell. She forced her muscles to work; she shakily rose and took a step back.

He took a step forward and she took one back, before he could make another she turned and bolted into the darkness. She didn't know where she was going but she'd be damned if she was letting that disgusting beast get near her again.

She just didn't understand, why would he find her _now_ of all times? It had been at least six years since his attack; why in the hell would he come and find her _**now**_! She needed to either wake up, or get the hell out of there. Since she didn't know where the hell she was, she might as well give it a try to wake herself up from this.

Before she could much more she tripped felt with a loud thud, she scrambled to get back up but suddenly she felt a stomp on her back, she grunted at the contact. Suddenly she felt her hair being yanked back and her neck exposed. She gasped and struggled against his hold, his laugh made the hairs on her neck and arms stand on end.

'_Fight little girl, __**fight and entertain me!**__' _

she whimpered and pulled harder when suddenly a hand was wrapped around her throat and squeezed hard, making her gasp and claw at the hand on her neck. She turned over on her back, his wicked smirk making chills run down her spine.

Her eyes were wide with fear; she was thrashing around trying to break free. Gasping and choking, she could feel his hand tighten around her small neck, his smirk turned into a grin and his eyes were as black as the abyss surrounding them, his claws were digging into her neck and making her bleed.

He brought up his other hand and brought it along her face, using the back of his hand to lightly brush it against her cheek and down to her neck and the collar of her shirt. Her eyes widened in terror and disgust. She thrashed around even more attempting to escape this monster.

Sasuke sighed for the third time this hour, he just couldn't sleep, and he felt like something was wrong. He had a gut feeling nagging him that something just _wasn't __**right**_. He took a chance and glanced over at Sakura, what surprised him was that Sakura was shaking, he narrowed his eyes. Something was wrong, it wasn't cold tonight it was actually kind of warm.

What would cause her to shake in her sleep? This didn't make sense, he had half a mind to go back to his attempt at sleeping, but yet something tugged at him. He was going to shake her awake if that would help, then afterwards he could prove that nothing was wrong.

When he was about to get up Sakura had flipped to her back and what made Sasuke's eyes widen and him bolt upright to get to her was the fact that there were markings on her neck, like hand prints.

Hand prints that were currently choking her, he bolted up and ran to her side, his eyes immediately turned into sharingan. He searched for any entities in the forest and he saw none, he looked back at Sakura and noticed her eyes were open, but they were glazed over as if still in a sleeping trance. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her mouth was open silently gasping for breath, this made him panic.

He checked her neck and saw and felt nothing, yet the indentations of hand marks were clearly there becoming darker and making the skin bruise from the force. Sakura clawed at the invisible hand but to no avail. Sasuke was panicking, and he quickly called out to Itachi.

"Itachi wake up! **Now!" **Itachi was near his side in a second, his eyes were wide with confusion as well,

"What is this?" Itachi was stunned to see Sakura in this state.

"I don't know! Help me wake her up! Something is attacking her in her dreams and if we don't do something she'll _**die!" **_

Sakura was struggling against him, again and again she futilely tried to claw at his hand on her neck but it just wasn't working. She gave a strangled cry barely managing to escape her lips. Tears were streaming down her face blurring her vision.

No she couldn't die like this, not in the hands of this bastard. She needed to get away, she needed to _**wake up**_, but she couldn't understand why she couldn't wake up and leave! She prayed to Artemis for strength, for courage, anything that could save her right now.

Sakura was beginning to see black spots cover her vision, she struggled even more. No, it couldn't end like this! Suddenly she started hearing a deep voice, it was soft she almost missed it. But then it spoke again, but this time louder. Who was that? She couldn't understand what he was saying, more black spots appeared in her vision, and everything started to fade when suddenly the voice roared into her dreams.

'_**Wake up!'**_ she felt annoyance begin to settle in her chest, wake up? She was trying to do that all along and it wasn't working! The voice again bellowed within her dreams,

'_**Wake up! Or you'll **_die_** dammit!" **_suddenly the figure began to loosen its hold; she focused on its outline and began to realize that it was fading! Whoever was calling out to her was making the hold disappear, and was _saving _her! She began to claw more franticly as a little trickle of air made its way into her lungs.

The figure seemed annoyed and attempted to grab her throat with both hands trying to end her before he had fully disappeared. A strangled scream left her lips when he tightened his hold, its figure flickered again loosening its hold. The man hissed and kept his hold, suddenly the voice appeared again, and Sakura's eyes widened when she realized who it was.

'_S-Sasuke… H-help me!' _she desperately called out to him; the figure began to appear translucent.

'_Sakura I'm here, just __**open your eyes!"**_suddenly her eyes snapped open and the pressure on her neck disappeared. She gave a hoarse cough, and then a sob escaped her. Suddenly a pair of warm arms enveloped her. She gripped the fabric of his shirt tightly and began to sob quietly; a hand was smoothing back her hair as the tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"Shh, it's gone…it's not going to hurt you again." She gripped him tighter, petrified of that awful nightmare. She heard a deep rumble from his chest, she guessed he was talking but she couldn't hear him. She was content with just being safe right now; oddly enough his presence calmed her.

Sasuke felt relief wash over him when Sakura snapped back into reality. The minute he knew she could breathe again he enveloped her into his arms, he didn't know what strange impulse pushed him to do it, but it felt right to hold her, protect her. When she sobbed gripping him tighter he placed his chin on her head and smoothed out her hair attempting to calm her sobs.

He sighed and grinded his teeth, he was going to find the bastard that did this, and he was going to kill him. He turned to his brother,

"Wake up the guys, if they aren't already awake and tell them we are leaving _now. _Whatever just attacked Sakura might come back; we need to reach her village before another attack,"

Itachi nodded, normally he would question his little brother but after what just happened they need to leave and quickly.

While Itachi woke up the remaining members of the group and told them they were leaving. They all gave inquiring glances at Sasuke, noticing that he was holding Sakura tightly. He glared at them and they quickly began to pack. Sasuke sighed and looked down at Sakura, he noticed she had stopped sobbing and was now only hiccupping.

She was still shaking a bit, probably from the nightmare. Her eyes looked glazed over; he felt an ache in his chest. He couldn't understand why, but he felt this pull to protect her. He shook his head and took a deep breath. Whatever was in her dream had scared her to the point of terror.

"Sakura…what happened? What was going on in your dream?"

Sakura shuddered when she was reminded of the dream. That bastard had somehow found her and was tracking her in her dreams. She needed to get to her village before another attack happened. She took a shaky breath and spit out his name as if he was poison on her tongue.

"H-his name…is *Mor'du." She took another breath to stop herself from crying, she could feel the bile rise up her throat, the tears threatening to spill.

"That bastard…had captured me six years ago…and had tortured me for days on end…until my mother and a group had saved me." She shuddered at the thought of that torture she had endured, she suddenly felt Sasuke's grip on her tighten she felt relaxed again, and the feeling of being safe washed over her again.

"We need to reach the village as soon as possible, can you lead us the way?" Sakura nodded, Sasuke had let her go, although reluctant on his part, she shakily got up and took a deep breath to calm her frazzled nerves.

She ran her hand over her neck and felt the skin become tender, no doubt there will be a dark bruise there later. Sasuke glared at her neck, well more specifically the bruise that had taken place on her small neck. It was becoming blue and you could clearly see the finger marks, he sighed they needed to leave and fast. He took a look at her face and saw she was pale, with dark rings below her eyes.

"Sasuke, we're done packing you ready to go?" Itachi had asked, Sasuke nodded and turned to Sakura,

"You ready to go? We already packed your things." Sakura nodded and asked for her things, Sasuke handed them to her. She rubbed her hands into her eyes, attempting to make the puffiness and the sleepiness leave her. After what happened the last thing she wanted to do was sleep. She nodded toward Sasuke and began to lead the way.

It had been about three hours after they had left that they began to slow down. Sakura had misplaced her step more than a few times. Luckily Sasuke had been there to catch her; she gave him an appreciative nod, and continued on.

Exhaustion was setting in, after her struggle and her emotions going through a rampage she felt drained. She needed to take at least a little nap; she sighed and stopped at a tree branch jumping down. The boys had looked at her in confusion,

"I need to stop; if I keep on like this I'll be more of a nuisance then a help. It'll only be for a little bit." The boys nodded in agreement and they lowered their packs sitting down to take a drink while Sakura sat against a tree.

She pulled up her hoody and laid her head against the tree, a little nap surely wouldn't hurt. She needed to energy, plus they were getting close to the village which meant that they had a little time to spare.

She felt a looming presence near her, but it wasn't a dark presence it was more a protective aura. She relaxed immediately and dozed off. Sasuke stood near Sakura, keeping an eye on her incase anything occurred while she slept. Naruto watched as Sasuke watched Sakura intently. Something happened last night and he wanted to know what.

Itachi had just woken them up and told them to get up and pack, that they were leaving. With no explanations what so ever, he wanted answers and he was going to get them. Naruto walked toward Sasuke and called out to him.

"Sasuke-teme!"

Sasuke immediately glared at Naruto, if that moron screamed any louder than he was going to wake up Sakura.

"Quiet you imbecile! You'll wake Sakura up if you keep screaming"

Naruto immediately closed his mouth and walked over to Sasuke, he began to ask Sasuke in a hushed tone what had happened.

"Sakura was attacked last night, we don't know how but the bastard somehow reached into her dreams and attempted to strangle her last night."

At that Naruto immediately narrowed his gaze and glared. Sure he had met the girl not too long ago, and had also had his ass beaten by her. But once he got to know her a little bit he knew she wasn't a bad person.

It angered him that someone had tried to hurt her.

"That's why she's been acting weird, and dozing off during the trial. She's exhausted from the fight."

Naruto nodded and sighed, looking at Sakura, she seemed peaceful right now, and then he noticed a dark mark on her neck that peeking out of the cloak. He growled when he realized it was a bruise.

"We need to get her to the village as soon as possible. Even I'm not dumb enough not to notice she's still in danger." Sasuke nodded and looked over Sakura once again, he didn't know what was going on but they need to leave and fast.

After another twenty minutes Sakura began to stir. Sasuke noticed and kneeled down to her, her eyes fluttered open and met his. He let out a silent sigh and nodded toward Sakura, a small smile played on her lips and she took a deep breath.

"I feel ten times better than before. Now I can travel no problem."

Sasuke smirked and stood up, helping her to her feet. Once she stretched she grabbed her bags and let the rest of the group know they were not far from the village. Once everyone was ready they set off again.

After another two hours they had finally reached the gates of her village. A smile had spread on her face, finally she was home! She quickly turned to the boys and addressed key things for when they entered.

"Alright, I'm going to have to tie you alright? Pull up your hoods and place your masks on. I don't want people to see you guys just yet. When we enter the gates you must not say anything, I will lead you to my mother who is the leader of the village, ready to go boys?"

They nodded and did as they were told; once they all had jumped down they had walked to the front gates of the village. Sakura felt giddy inside, she couldn't wait to get back within the gates!

She pulled her fingers to her mouth and whistled loudly, it took a second before two more Amazonians appeared before her. The amazons had a sword in hand and were pointing it at Sakura.

"Who are you?" one of the amazons asked, she had a breast plate made of gold, her hair held in a low pony tail. She had a skirt which was slit multiple times to allow easy movement when fighting. On her waist was strapped the swords sheath.

Sakura smirked and pulled back her hood, revealing her face. Gasps were heard from the two woman in front of them.

"It is I, Sakura Haruno…and I have returned with my bounty."

* * *

_*** Mor'du is pronounce More Due**_

_**Tada! there you go! hopefully it was horrible! haha**_

_**anyways if anyone can guess where i got that name from i will dedicate the next chapter to them!**_

_**by the way, how do you create large spaces inbetween the writing! i cant make them and its bothering meeeeeee**_

_**oh well toodle-loo!**_

_**The Angel Of Ruin**_


End file.
